Maybe Tomorrow
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah membenci anak dan istrinya, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau anaknya memiliki gangguan autisme/ Sai Shimura masih menyayangi kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak saat kekasihnya memutuskannya. Dan mereka hanya bisa menyesalinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC.**

**Typo.**

**Alur gaje.**

**Dan lain-lain yang gak berkenan.**

**.**

**Pokoknya baca aja kalau penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine**

**You realize, I could change**

**I'm gonna show you I mean it for life**

**I'll get you back, some day..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooO0Ooo**

Sasuke Uchiha menatap frustasi ke arah anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun yang sedang menangis dengan suara keras di atas lantai ruang kerjanya. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang sama sepertinya itu, tampak sedang terduduk di lantai kerjanya dengan beberapa barang berserakan di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, berhenti menangis! Kau laki-laki, jangan cengeng!" serunya kesal. Dia mengambil barang-barang yang berjatuhan di lantai dengan geram. Tanpa mempedulikan tangisan anak itu yang semakin keras, dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu dijadikan mainan anak laki-laki itu dan sekarang berceceran sembarangan di lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis, aku akan memukulmu! Aku tidak bercanda!" gertaknya marah. Tapi bocah itu meraung semakin keras dan dia mulai kembali membanting barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya dengan marah.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lebih lama melihat bocah itu menangis semakin keras.

"Aku bilang diam. Atau aku benar-benar akan memukulmu!" teriaknya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya bergeser dan seorang perempuan muda masuk dengan tergopoh. Dia masih mengenakan mantel mandinya dan rambut merah muda sebahunya masih sedikit basah saat dia masuk ke ruang kerja itu. Perempuan itu menatap Sasuke dan anak laki-laki itu dengan bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Sakura Uchiha, nama perempuan itu, menghampiri putranya yang masih menangis dan membelai rambutnya dengan halus. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan menghela napas lelah sekaligus putus asa.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran. Barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu adalah kunci hidupnya. Dari sinilah dia mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penyanyi dan komposer yang sedang naik daun di Jepang saat ini. Ruang kerja ini adalah segalanya baginya. Dan selama ini belum ada yang berani masuk ke sini, meski hanya untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar, apalagi untuk mengganggunya dan menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada di sini.

"Bawa anak itu menjauh dari sini. Dan jangan pernah membiarkannya berkeliaran lagi di ruang kerjaku," kata Sasuke dingin, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah istrinya.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya," sahut Sakura. Dia berusaha menghentikkan tangisan putranya, tapi anak itu tidak segera berhenti menangis.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Tidak boleh ada yang kemari kalau tidak benar-benar ada urusan penting," kata Sasuke. Dia membelakangi Sakura dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas di meja kerjanya. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Sageki hanya ingin bermain dengan ayahnya. Apa itu tidak boleh?" katanya. Dia berusaha memeluk dan menenangkan putranya, tapi anak itu memberontak dan menangis semakin keras. Sakura memegangi bahu Sageki dan berusaha menatap matanya secara langsung, tapi anak itu semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Tapi tidak saat aku sedang bekerja seperti ini," ujar Sasuke. Dia masih tidak menatap ke belakang.

"Kau hampir bekerja setiap waktu. Apa tidak ada sedikit saja waktu untuknya?" Sakura berhasil memegangi tangan Sageki yang sudah hampir memukul wajahnya dan berusaha kembali menenangkan anak itu.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Dan aku tidak bisa diajak bermain-main untuk saat ini," Sasuke menanggapi dengan dingin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan menusuk dada Sakura saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tapi dia anakmu. Dan kau ayahnya," kata Sakura, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Lalu? Aku bisa apa? Anak itu tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Apa aku harus menemaninya bermain dan orang-orang akan melihat ada keanehan pada anak itu? Orang-orang akan tahu kalau aku punya anak yang aneh sepertinya?" Sasuke berbalik dengan kesal dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan marah.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Perempuan muda itu sedang bersusah payah untuk menata perasaannya. Seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya dengan kencang sekali saat ini dan itu rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sageki tidak aneh. Dia hanya ... berbeda," ujarnya pendek.

"Berbeda? Berbeda dan aneh itu perbedaannya tipis. Sudah, cepat bawa dia keluar. Aku tidak mau anak itu berkeliaran lagi di ruang kerjaku," kata Sasuke. Dia kembali menghadap ke meja kerjanya, tanpa mau memperdulikan lagi raungan marah Sageki saat Sakura membawanya pergi dengan paksa dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita putus," kata Yamanaka Ino pada laki-laki berambut hitam pendeak yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya di depannya. Shimura Sai mendongak dari gitarnya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kedua mata hitam onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata biru laut milik Ino.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Ino menatap kekasihnya itu dengan wajah kesal. Dia membuang napas pendek.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini," katanya kemudian.

Sai hanya bereaksi sedikit. Tangannya kembali memetik senar gitarnya dan memainkannya dengan asal sehingga menimbulkan nada sumbang.

"Kenapa kau mau kita putus?" tanyanya tanpa menatap ke arah Ino.

"Kau mau aku menjawabnya dengan jujur?" tanya Ino. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat kuda ke belakang tampak bergoyang tertiup angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

Sai kelihatan masih asik dengan gitarnya dan suara petikannya makin lama makin sumbang.

"Katakan saja," katanya singkat.

Ino menarik napas panjang, menahan segala kekesalan yang sudah menumpuk di dadanya demi melihat laki-laki itu lebih tertarik memperhatikan gitarnya dibanding dirinya yang sedang bicara padanya saat ini. Dia membuang napas panjang.

"Karena aku akan mengikuti latihan minggu depan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi denganmu," jawab Ino dengan suara bergetar. Sebenarnya perempuan ini sama sekali tidak mau mengucapkan hal ini, karena dalam hatinya dia merasakan perih yang luar biasa. Tapi melihat reaksi Sai yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan tanpa ekspresi, mau tidak mau rasa pedihnya itu tergantikan dengan kejengkelan luar biasa dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat laki-laki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini hanya bereaksi datar setiap dia menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Laki-laki di depannya ini bahkan lebih peduli dengan gitar kesayangannya dibanding dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi semenjak dia mulai menjadi guru musik di salah satu SMA swasta terkenal di Tokyo. Dia lebih tertarik dengan bidangnya dibanding mendengarkan cerita dari perempuan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ino tahu, Sai sangat menyukai musik, sama seperti dirinya yang sangat tertarik pada bidang tarik suara. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus melupakan segala hal di sekitarnya dan hanya peduli pada pekerjaan yang disukainya 'kan?

"Kau sudah menentukan karirmu? Kau benar-benar akan jadi penyanyi?" tanya Sai. Ino tahu laki-laki di depannya ini sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kelihatan tertarik dengan ceritanya, tapi gagal. Wajahnya malah kelihatan aneh saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Iya. Tapi aku harus menjalani masa menjadi _trainee_ untuk beberapa waktu bulan. Dan selama itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungimu," jawab Ino. Dia menghindari menatap laki-laki di depannya.

"Jadi karena itu kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya Sai. Tangannya sudah berhenti memainkan senar gitarnya.

Ino mengangguk. Matanya sibuk memerhatikan sepatu hak tingginya yang saling bertautan saat ini. Dia gugup, jujur saja. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan.. Baiklah. Kita putus," sahut Sai singkat.

Ino sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia terhenyak di tempatnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak menginginkan jawaban yang seperti ini. Dia sedikit berharap Sai akan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda. Sekedar sesuatu yang menyiratkan kalau dia tidak mau hubungan mereka berakhir sampai di sini saja. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Dan dia hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya mentah-mentah.

"Jadi.. Sampai di sini saja?" tanya Ino.

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia kembali memetik gitarnya dan memainkannya dengan asal. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat sampai terdengar bunyi panjang di gedung sekolah di belakang mereka. Ino sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Sai segera bangkit dan merapikan pakainnya.

"Jam istirahatku sudah habis. Aku harus segera kembali," katanya. Dia memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas tempat gitar itu diletakkan sebelumnya.

"Sai-kun. Semoga.. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya," kata Ino akhirnya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk rendah ke arah Sai.

Sai melemparkan senyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kau juga.. Semoga kau berhasil dengan karirmu. Aku pergi," katanya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di tempat ini. Tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berkenalan satu sama lain beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino.

Ada sesuatu yang bercokol di hatinya. Rasanya ada tangan kekar yang saat ini sedang mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Hatinya perih, jujur saja. Dan mau tidak mau air matanya menetes juga dari matanya. Dia tidak memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Karena itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang bergantian mengaduk sup dan membalik adonan di atas penggorengan saat dia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh di ruang depan. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya saat telinganya mendengar sebuah benda lain terjatuh dengan suara lebih keras. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar suara seruan kaget seseorang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke berkata dengan nada keras. Ada sebuah kemarahan tertahan dalam nada suaranya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara minyak goreng yang beradu dengan adonan di penggorengan yang terdengar oleh Sakura saat ini. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk berpindah-pindah dari panci berisi sup dan penggorengan berisi adonan ini.

"Sakura!" Sakura mendengar Sasuka memanggilnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Tunggu!" sahut Sakura. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya saat ini. Kalau dia meninggalkan supnya sebentar saja tanpa diaduk, kuahnya akan naik ke atas dan tumpah dari panci. Dan adonan yang sedang dia goreng ini akan gosong nanti.

"Sakura Haruno!" suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Sakura menghela napas lelah. Kalau Sasuke sudah memanggilnya dengan nama gadisnya, itu artinya dia sedang benar-benar serius. Dengan berat hati Sakura segera mematikan kompornya dan bergegas menghampiri Sasuke di ruang tengah. Masih dengan apron yang menempel di pakaiannya, Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Dia menatap ruang tengah dengan pandangan lelah. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa untuknya. Melihat barang-barang berceceran di mana-mana karena Sageki yang melemparkan semua barang-barang ini. Saat keinginan Sageki tidak dituruti, anak itu pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Bukan karena dia terlalu manja. Anak itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dengan tepat. Saat dia benar-benar merasa putus asa, hanya marah pada sekitarnya yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Coba jangan biarkan anak ini menyentuh apapun. Dia akan menghancurkan seluruh peralatan yang ada di rumah ini," Sasuke berkata sambil duduk di atas sofa dan membuka koran di atas meja. Sakura menghampiri Sageki yang kelihatan sudah akan meledak marah lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memanggilnya dengan 'anak ini'? Lagipula apa masalahnya kalau dia mengotori rumah ini? Dia juga anggota keluarga ini 'kan?" kata Sakura.

Sageki langsung memberontak begitu Sakura akan memeluknya. Anak itu tidak suka dengan sentuhan orang lain, termasuk orangtuanya. Dia akan memukul orang yang mulai menyentuh atau bahkan memeluknya. Sakura selalu mundur dan menatap anak itu dengan perasaan sakit tiap dia menolak Sakura yang mencoba untuk memeluknya. Seperti sekarang ini. Hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja ditimbulkan Sageki.

"Walaupun dia anggota keluarga, apa dia berhak membuat hancur semua yang ada di rumah ini?" sahut Sasuke, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ada kelelahan yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dalam bola matanya.

"Sasuke.. Mengertilah.. Anak ini.. Sageki itu berbeda. Jangan samakan dia dengan anak-anak yang lain," ujarnya lelah.

"Aku tahu. Karena dia sakit, makanya kau sangat memanjakannya. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, dia akan jadi laki-laki cengeng dan egois nanti," kata Sasuke, dia mengerling sekilas ke arah Sageki.

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau sedang berbicara tentang anakmu sendiri? Sageki.. tidak.. sakit. Kau harus mengerti itu," kata Sakura tegas. Ada sesuatu yang meletup pelan dalam dadanya saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan anaknya sakit. Ada sesuatu yang siap meledak kapanpun juga dalam dirinya saat ini.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka, dan hanya suara isakan tangis Sageki yang terdengar. Kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan lagi selain membuatnya tenang sebisa mungkin tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Tidak ada anak-anak normal yang menghancurkan semua barang yang dipegangnya. Marah di saat-saat yang tidak tepat, dan berteriak-teriak tanpa alasan yang jelas," kata Sasuke.

"Kau hanya tidak mau mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak ini," jawab Sakura dingin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti apa maunya kalau dia selalu berperilaku agresif seperti itu?" sahut Sasuke dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Karena kau sendiri yang membuat dinding di antara kalian. Kau yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau yang tidak mau melihatnya sebagai anakmu sendiri. Kau selalu menolak untuk mendekatinya. Sageki hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti itu?" ada sesuatu yang menggenang di sudut matanya saat Sakura mengucapkan hal itu. Dan dadanya rasanya mulai sesak sekali. Tapi dia mengabaikannya dan terus membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran di lantai.

"Sekarang kau mulai menyalahkanku lagi. Apa salahku karena anak itu jadi seperti sekarang ini?" Sasuke mulai marah. Sakura tahu itu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena itu. Aku hanya berharap kau lebih sedikit perhatian pada anak ini daripada pekerjaanmu," Sakura berujar tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku sangat menyita waktuku 'kan? Lagipula anak ini akan menghancurkan semua pekerjaanku kalau aku nekat membawanya di sela-sela pekerjaanku," sahut Sasuke. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Jadi, bagimu.. Sageki adalah pengganggu, begitu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'iya'. Tapi kalau pekerjaanku sedikit terganggu karena perilakunya yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan, iya," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya merapikan kembali semua barang-barang yang dijatuhkan Sageki ke tempatnya semula. Ada yang mulai meletup-letup dalam dadanya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia tahu sejak Sageki didiagnosis menderita sindrom autisme tepat di usianya yang kedua tahun yang lalu, Sasuke seperti tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dia menolak dengan segala keabnormalan yang ada pada diri Sageki dan terus menerus menganggapnya seperti anak normal pada umumnya.

Sasuke sangat mengidamkan anak laki-laki sejak dulu. Dan saat melihat Sageki lahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini tiga tahun yang lalu, itu bagaikan saat-saat di mana dia merasa menjadi orang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Tapi kenyataan lain yang terjadi saat Sageki menginjak usia 2 tahun adalah salah satu tamparan terbesar untuknya. Harapan tentang anak laki-laki yang selama ini dibayangkannya akan menjadi anak yang dia banggakan langsung hancur saat Sageki diketahui mengalami gangguan autisme. Sakura pun sangat terpukul saat itu. Awalnya dia juga belum bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Tapi saat aku melihat Sageki yang begitu rapuh itu, dia tahu dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Walaupun Sakura tidak bisa menyentuhnya seperti orangtua yang lain, dia tetap ada untuk menemaninya.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Dia terlalu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dan sejak saat itu, setiap hari mereka selalu meributkan hal yang sama. Sakura bisa menahan diri untuk itu. Saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Sageki. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan dan Sakura tidak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memastikan Sageki tidak mengganggumu dan dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu lagi, Sasuke-san," kata Sakura dingin. Dia sudah selesai berbenah.

Sakura melepaskan apron yang masih menggantung di pakaiannya dan menggendong Sageki yang langsung meronta untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi Sakura tetap memeluknya dan berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan dirinya. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan segala kenyamanannya pada anak itu, tapi Sageki tetap meronta dan terus berkutat melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Sakura tidak melepaskannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau mau apa?" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar. Bahunya disandarkan pada daun pintu dan dia menatap Sakura dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menjauhkan Sageki darimu. Kau mengerti 'kan? Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau mau.. Sasuke-san," Sakura berkata sambil meraih sebuah tas besar di dekat lemari gantungan pakaian.

"Lalu kau mau apa dengan tas itu?" Sasuke ganti mengernyitkan dahi menatap Sakura.

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan lelah.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" sahutnya dingin.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, dia mulai berkemas dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Err... Maap, ye.. nambah fic baru lagi. Multichap lagi. Duhh.. Padahal yang lain blm selesai. Sebenernya yang Don't Forget Me ama yang Trapped itu tinggal satu chap. Tinggal finishing aja. Plotnya masih bolong2 soalnya. **

**Dan, walaa... Fic baru lagi. Tenang. **

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Sai]**

Aku menatap layar televisi di depanku dengan tatapan datar. Ada yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dadaku saat melihat tayangan yang sedang disiarkan di salah satu stasiun swasta itu. Mungkin memang sedang ada yang perang dalam diriku, tapi aku bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna di depan semua orang di ruangan ini. Aku hanya tidak mau mereka melihat seorang Shimura Sai tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh melihat tayangan acara musik seperti itu. Walaupun aku yakin sekali tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanku di ruangan sebesar ini. Dan orang-orang yang sedang duduk di kafe ini sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Aku mengaduk _latte_ yang masih mengepul di depanku dengan perasaan hampa.

"Oh? Jadi ini idola baru yang beritanya heboh itu?" celetuk seseorang di belakangku. Ada dua atau tiga perempuan berseragam SMA lokal yang sejak tadi duduk di belakangku. Karena duduk tepat bersebelahan dengan mereka, mau tidak mau sejak tadi aku mendengar apa yang anak-anak ini bicarakan. Tentang guru mereka, pacar mereka dan bahkan beberapa nama artis. Termasuk seseorang yang sekarang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

Mataku kembali terpaku pada layar kaca televisi di kafe itu. Kata pembawa acaranya tadi, perempuan yang sekarang sedang tampil menyanyikan sebuah lagu itu adalah pendatang baru dan ini adalah acara debutnya. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat penampilan perempuan itu di atas panggung.

Kau sudah berubah banyak.. batinku.

Yamanaka Ino tampak begitu lincah membawakan _dance_ modern sambil menyanyikan lagu debutnya di atas panggung saat ini. Suaranya juga jauh lebih bagus dibanding terakhir kali aku mengiringinya menyanyikan lagu dengan gitarku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Penampilannya sekarang juga tampaknya jauh lebih feminim dibandingkan Ino yang dulu. Ino yang masih menjadi kekasihku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ino yang mengajakku ke sini dan memaksaku untuk minum kopi favoritnya di tempat ini. Tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit kami saat sedang berkencan karena Ino sangat menyukai kopi yang diracik di kedai kopi ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya meneguk _latte_-ku yang sudah mulai mendingin. Yah.. Itu semua hanya kenangan masa lalu. Perempuan itu kini sudah berdiri di jalannya sendiri. Namanya bahkan sudah dikenal banyak orang sebelum dia debut. Aku rasa, memang inilah jalannya. Berpisah denganku mungkin adalah salah satu hal yang baik untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku rasa aku-lah yang harus segera bergerak dan tidak terus menerus terjebak dalam kenanganku sendiri.

Mungkin aku masih akan sering mengunjungi kafe ini. Seorang diri. Bukan sebagai seseorang Shimura Sai yang ke sini karena Ino.

Aku meneguk latte-ku sampai habis sebelum akhirnya membayar tagihan dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Angin musim semi langsung menyambutku begitu aku keluar dari kedai kopi itu. Udara hangat musim semi langsung menyelimutiku begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang perjalananku menuju apartemenku membuat perasaanku sedikit ringan. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menikmati setiap udara yang melewatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Bangunan sekolah itu sudah sepi saat aku tiba di sana dan segera berjalan dengan tergesa masuk ke halaman. Halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa permainan itu tampak lengang. Kalau aku ke sini lebih cepat, mungkin beberapa anak masih ada yang bermain di tempat ini. Kalau sudah sesepi ini, ini artinya aku sudah terlalu lama datang untuk menjemput Sageki.

Aku masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan yang berjalan ke arahku dengan menggandeng Sageki yang sedang memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Perempuan muda berkulit putih dan berawajah agak bundar itu tersenyum ramah ke arahku. Dia adalah guru kelas sekaligus yang mendampingi Sageki setiap hari di sekolah ini. Aku membalas senyumannya sambil membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ahh, maafkan aku.. Aku terlambat lagi. Apa Sageki sudah menunggu sangat lama?" tanyaku.

Tsunade Senju, nama perempuan itu, menggeleng sambil mengusap kepala Sageki dengan lembut.

"Tidak terlalu lama. Sageki senang bermain denganku. Benar 'kan?" Perempuan itu menunduk sampai matanya sejajar dengan wajah Sageki. Dan anak itu hanya mengangguk sambil tangannya masih sibuk dengan mainan di tangannya.

Nona Tsunade adalah guru favorit Sageki. Terapis favoritnya tepatnya. Aku sengaja memasukkannya ke sekolah inklusi di kota ini agar dia mendapat penanganan serius dan tidak main-main seperti beberapa tempat yang sudah aku kunjungi sebelum ini. Beberapa kali aku memasukkan Sageki ke sekolah berbasis terapi tapi hasilnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Perilaku tantrumnya masih tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia masih meledak-ledak marah tidak terkendali dan benar-benar membuatku sedikit frustasi. Sampai aku menemukan sekolah ini. Walaupun itu artinya, aku harus bekerja lebih giat lagi agar dapat membiayai biaya sekolahnya. Tapi asalkan ada perubahan yang berarti dalam diri anak itu, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Dan selama setahun aku memasukannya ke tempat ini, aku bisa melihat perubahan itu. Sageki sudah mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain dan dia tidak berperilaku agresif lagi. Walaupun kadang-kadang kalau aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, dia akan marah. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan saat Sageki mulai berperilaku destruktif lagi.

"Apakah Sageki jadi anak baik seharian ini?" tanyaku pada perempuan berwajah campuran Amerika itu. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka memanggilnya Miss Senju. Semua anak di sekolah ini memanggil semua terapis perempuan dengan panggilan "Miss". Karena sekolah ini sedang dalam tahap menuju standar internasional, jadi tiap anak memanggil terapis atau guru mereka dengan sebutan yang sesuai dengan standar internasional yang berlaku juga.

"Iya. Dia menuruti semua perkataan guru dan terapis. Dia bahkan mau makan sayuran. Iya 'kan, Sageki?" Miss Senju kembali menatap wajah Sageki. Tapi kali ini Sageki tidak bereaksi. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan mainan di tangannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Akhirnya dia mau menyentuh sayurannya?" aku bertanya dengan nada antusias. Sebelum ini Sageki sulit sekali dibujuk untuk makan sayuran. Dia anti-sayuran. Dan hanya tertarik pada yang instan-instan. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku tidak membiasakan makan sayuran saat dia masih kecil. Dan sampai sekarang, kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging itu sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan.

"Dia bahkan menghabiskan semuanya. Sageki tadi juga memainkan piano dengan baik. Kau ingat? Pi-a-no?" Miss Senju mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Sageki bisa menatapnya sedang bicara dengannya.

"Piano? Sageki senang," sahutnya sedikit terbata.

Miss Senju tersenyum senang.

"Ahh.. Anak baik. Besok kita bermain piano lagi. Sekarang kau harus pulang. Mamamu sudah menunggumu," Miss Senju berkata sambil menunjukku. Sageki menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Mama Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Miss Senju.

"Benar. Mama Sakura. Sekarang kau pulang dengan mamamu. Besok kau bermain piano lagi dengan Miss Senju. Kau mau?" Miss Senju mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sageki. Sageki hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Lalu dia mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arahku tanpa menoleh ke arah Miss Senju. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum geli karena Sageki mengabaikan uluran tangannya.

"Anak itu berbakat di bidang musik, Sakura-san. Walaupun belum begitu kelihatan, anak itu lebih cepat mengenal nada dibanding teman-temannya yang lain," kata Miss Senju.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Benar. Makanya aku mencoba mengajarinya bermain piano saat menunggu kedatanganmu tadi. Dan dia kelihatan senang sekali saat melihat piano di ruang musik. Apakah ada piano atau sejenisnya di rumahnya?" tanya Miss Senju.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Oh.. Aku rasa dia melihatnya di suatu tempat. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku melihatnya seantusias itu terhadap sesuatu. Dia kelihatan tertarik sekali dengan piano. Mungkin ayahnya juga suka dengan piano. Karena Sageki tadi langsung berseru 'Papa' dan langsung menghampiri piano itu dengan ceria," cerita Miss Senju sambil menatap Sageki yang berdiri di sampingku sambil memegangi tanganku.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat dingin seperti disiramkan ke dalam perutku saat mendengar itu.

"Mungkin iya," sahutku pelan. Aku tahu ada yang berubah di raut wajahku saat aku mengatakan itu. Dan aku tahu wanita muda keturunan Amerika-Jepang ini menyadari itu, karena Miss Senju langsung menatapku dengan pandangan penuh bersalah.

"Oh, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mengembangkan bakatnya. Dia cukup cerdas dalam mengenali nada," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan kikuk.

"Iya. Aku akan lebih memperhatikannya. Aku rasa.. Kami harus pamit dulu," kataku.

Miss Senju mengangguk ramah.

Aku menggandeng tangan Sageki untuk meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu. Sageki hanya diam saja sambil mengikutiku. Piano.. Tidak heran kalau Sageki langsung mengenali benda itu. Dia selalu melihat ayahnya memainkan alat itu dulu. Walaupun itu hanya dari jauh. Sageki terlalu biasa mendengar suara piano dan alat musik di rumah kami.. yang dulu tepatnya. Sekarang aku tinggal di daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Awalnya Sageki tidak suka dengan suasana di apartemen itu. Karena itu bukan apartemennya. Bagi anak-anak sepertinya, kebiasaan yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak lama harus terus berlangsung dan saat ada yang membuatnya berubah, itu akan membuat mereka melakukan penolakan. Sageki sangat susah sekali menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya yang baru. Dia terus menerus memanggil ayahnya dan bilang ingin pulang. Tapi aku bisa apa? Yang dapat aku lakukan saat itu hanya membantunya dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang baru. Paling tidak, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan apartemen kami yang baru, walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 6 bulan untuk beradaptasi dan emosinya sangat tidak terkendali saat kami baru saja pindah ke tempat itu. Sageki sangat tidak suka dengan perubahan kebiasaan yang mendadak seperti itu. Tapi untungnya, aku bisa mengatasinya dan dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Sageki, kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam?" tanyaku.

Sageki tidak menjawab. Dia malah asik memperhatikan roda mobil-mobil yang sedang melintasi di jalan raya. Dari dulu dia selalu tertarik pada sesuatu yang berputar. Entah ada apa di sana. Tapi tiap ada sesuatu yang berputar di sekitarnya, Sageki akan terus menerus memerhatikannya.

"_Mama _akan memasakkan sup kentang untukmu. Kau mau 'kan?" tanyaku lagi. Dan Sageki masih tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Mama," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Papa," jawab Sageki kemudian.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Papa," tunjuknya pada sesuatu di seberang jalan.

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Sageki sedang menunjuk pada sebuah poster besar yang dipajang di salah satu bagunan outlet baju di seberang jalan. Poster itu menampilkan foto seorang laki-laki memakai baju keluaran terbaru dari _brand_ ternama di Jepang. Poster yang sama yang dipajang di salah satu sudut rumah kami yang dulu. Rumah Sasuke lebih tepatnya. Aku menghela napas pelan. Lalu dengan berat hati menarik tangan Sageki untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku tahu anak ini sangat merindukan ayahnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah itu lagi. Tidak kalau Sasuke masih menganggap Sageki sebagai pengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

Aku membaca kertas di tanganku ini dengan sedikit berjengit. Kertas berisi lirik lagu ini terasa lima kali lebih berat dari berat sebenarnya. Tulisan dalam huruf kanji Jepang itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Yang membuatku malas sekali adalah kata-kata di dalamnya. "Bisa kau rubah liriknya sedikit?" aku menaruh kertas itu di atas meja dengan sedikit kesal. Suigetsu Hozuki menatapku lelah. Laki-laki itu lalu mengambil kertas itu dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Apa lagi yang harus dirubah?" tanyanya. Suigetsu adalah pencipta lagu terkenal di Jepang. Hampir semua lagu yang dinyanyikan idola Jepang adalah lagu ciptaannya. Beberapa yang menjadi hits maksudku. Dan dia adalah teman SMA-ku. Jadi sudah menjadi hal biasa kalau aku bekerja sama dengannya dalam membuat sebuah lagu. Suigetsu juga yang membantuku menyelesaikan album debutku dulu.

"Lalu apa lagi yang perlu dirubah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kata-katanya. Kau memasukkan kata '_sakura_' terlalu banyak di situ. Fans akan mengiraku seperti orang yang tidak bisa membuat lirik lagu nanti," protesku setengah kesal.

Suigetsu menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Memang apa masalahnya? Semua orang memasukkan kata '_sakura_' di lagu mereka. Lagipula ini sudah lagu untuk musim semi, wajar kan? Kenapa kau harus mengeluh tentang itu?" kata Suigetsu sambil mengamati kertas di tangannya dengan seksama.

"Tapi itu terlalu banyak. Dan.. lebih baik kau ganti saja liriknya. Beres 'kan?" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Mencari udara segar sebentar," jawabku. Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ingin tahu saat laki-laki itu membuka pintu studio.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau jadi lebih emosional sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini," kata Suigetsu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam pandangannya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku kemudian.

Suigetsu mengangguk kepadaku dengan sikap kikuk. Lalu dia membelakangiku dan mulai fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya. Aku menarik napas panjang dan segera keluar dari studio itu. Aku masukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku dan berjalan dengan sikap tak acuh. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak acuh. Hanya saja pikiranku tiba-tiba jadi sedikit terganggu. Entah karena aku yang terlalu sentimen atau memang karena lirik lagu tadi yang membuatku sedikit kacau.

Aku membuka sebuah pintu transparan di ujung koridor dan angin musim semi segera menyambutku begitu aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar pintu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke balkon dan menyandarkan tubuhku di pembatas tembok dari beton itu sambil melihat pemandangan sekelilingku. Suasana distrik Shibuya di malam hari benar-benar membuktikan kalau kota ini adalah pusat segala jenis kegiatan. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan kalau sebentar lagi pergantian hari, tapi masih banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Suara kendaraan dan percakapan orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan masih terdengar memenuhi kota ini. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan.

Melihat suasana seperti ini membuat perasaanku sedikit nyaman. Setidaknya dapat mengalihkan dari segala kepenatan di dadaku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering pelan di saku celanaku. Aku merogoh sakuku dan segera mengambil ponselku.

"Ahh…" aku mendesah kecewa. Hanya bunyi alarm yang belum sempat aku non-aktifkan. Aku segera mematikannya. Begitu layar ponsel yang menampilkan layar alarm tertutup saat aku menon-aktifkannya, layar ponselku digantikan oleh sebuah gambar seorang perempuan sedang tertawa dengan anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun. Aku belum sempat untuk menggantinya karena terlalu sibuk. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja dalam benakku.

'_**Kau memang sengaja tidak menggantinya 'kan?'**_

Sekali lagi aku membuang napas panjang.

Hampir satu tahun setelah Sakura memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Waktuku terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku. Aku melakukan banyak tur keluar kota dan ke Jepang beberapa bulan ini, jadi aku tidak sempat untuk memikirkan perasaanku. Tapi saat aku berdiri di atas balkon ini sendirian sambil menatap suasanan malam dari atas sini, rasanya aku jauh sekali dari segala kepenatanku selama ini. Itu artinya aku mau tidak mau harus kembali teringat pada perasaanku sekarang. Benar. Aku terluka, jujur saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sekali Sakura sudah membuat keputusan, itu artinya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain. Mungkin benar kata Suigetsu, aku terlalu mudah melepaskannya.

Aku akui itu. Aku rela tidak mendengarkan perkataan kedua orangtuaku demi menikahinya. Antara orangtuaku dan orangtuanya tidak setuju saat kami berdua mengatakan keinginan kami berdua untuk menikah. Dengan berbagai macam alasan. Tapi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau asal usul keluarga Sakura-lah yang jadi alasan kenapa orangtuaku menolaknya. Alasan orangtua Sakura sudah jelas, mereka tidak suka memiliki menantu dari dunia hiburan. Sedangkan orangtuaku, tentu saja karena harga diri. Orangtuaku adalah keluarga terpandang di kota asalku, Konoha. Mereka menginginkan menantu dari keluarga terpandang juga. Sedangkan keluarga Sakura adalah keluarga biasa yang hidup pas-pasan dan bukan keluarga terkenal.

Tapi aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya dan tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk kunikahi selain gadis itu. Dan akhirnya, kami menikah dengan restu mereka yang dipaksakan.

Aku belum mengatakan pada orangtuaku tentang perpisahan kami. Mereka akan semakin memojokanku dengan ini. Kami memang belum bercerai. Hanya berpisah. Entah untuk selamanya atau sementara. Dan orang tuaku tidak akan peduli tentang itu. Mereka juga sama sekali tidak menanyakan tentang cucunya. Mereka tidak menyukainya dan itu kelihatan sekali. Aku tahu memang menyakitkan saat melihat orangtua kita sama sekali tidak menaruh simpati sama sekali pada anak kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluhkan tentang itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menerima keadaannya. Saat aku mencoba untuk mendekati anak itu dan mencoba membuka hatiku padanya, perilaku agresifnya membuatku kesal untuk berada di dekatnya. Jadi aku tetap menjauhinya dan itu membuat Sakura marah padaku beberapa kali. Dan puncaknya adalah setahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarang aku sama sekali belum mendengar berita tentangnya. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja di suatu tempat.

Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan rahasiaku dengan Sakura kecuali Suigetsu. Rumah tanggaku pun hanya diketahui orang-orang terdekatku saja. Suigetsu sejak awal memang sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres denganku, dia terus menerus menanyaiku sampai akhirnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang memegang kartu As-ku. Yang artinya, Suigetsu adalah yang paling tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura saat ini.

Pintu di belakangku mengayun terbuka dan kali ini wajah Suigetsu yang muncul.

"Liriknya sudah selesai. Ayo, kita latihan lagi," katanya.

"Hm," sahutku seraya berjalan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sai]**

Aku baru saja kembali dari toilet saat aku mendapati ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia sekitar 4 tahun sedang duduk di bangku pianoku. Aku mengerutkan kening heran menatap anak laki-laki itu. Siapa dia? Batinku. Setahuku anak-anak TK yang baru saja menjadi peserta paduan suara yang diselenggarakan pusat perbelanjaan ini dalam rangka memperingati datangnya musim semi sudah pulang semua sebelum aku pergi ke toilet. Apa ada salah satu anak yang terlewatkan olehku?

Aku angkat bahu dan mendatangi anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu mempunyai potongan rambut hitam dengan poni pendek menutupi dahinya. Wajahnya menunduk dan kedua tangannya menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal.

"_Halo,_" sapaku, mencoba bersikap ramah padanya.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon pada kedatangan maupun sapaanku. Padahal aku jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan piano di depannya, sambil tangannya masih memainkan nada dengan asal. Tapi entah kenapa, nada yang dimainkan dengan asal itu tidak terlalu membuat telingaku risih mendengarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Sekali lagi. Anak itu tetap bergeming. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Anak ini tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran 'kan?

"Wahh.. Kau sedang memainkan apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku jongkok di samping kursi piano dan berada tepat di sampingnya.

"_Papa,_" sebuah suara keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Eh? _Papa_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Papa. Ini," tangan kecilnya bergerak dengan asal di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kau mencari ayahmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Tapi anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku lagi dan kembali sibuk dengan piano di depannya.

"Sageki. Oh?"

Aku berdiri sambil menoleh ke belakang. Seorang perempuan muda berambut merah muda sebahu berjalan terburu-buru ke arahku. Perempuan muda ini berjalan dengan wajah minta maaf ke arahku.

"Ahh, maafkan saya.. Sageki sudah lancang," katanya seraya membungkukkan badannya ke arahku berkali-kali.

"Oh? Anak ini? Dia keponakanmu?" tanyaku.

Perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bukan. Dia anakku. Maafkan saya kalau dia mengganggu Anda," ujar perempuan itu, seraya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Oh, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Anak ini sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Dia mungkin hanya bermain-main di sini," kataku menenangkannya.

"Ahh, maaf," kata perempuan itu lagi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Perempuan itu lalu segera menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi.

Aku tidak tahu ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana. Tapi melihat cara perempuan itu berbicara dengan anak itu, rasanya tidak seperti pada umumnya. Dengan lembut dia meraih tangan anak itu dan mengajaknya bicara dekat dengan telinganya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat anak itu berhenti bermain dan segera berdiri dari kursi itu. Anak laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan perempuan yang menggandengnya itu dengan erat.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelancangan anak ini. Saya yang lalai karena tidak memperhatikannya tadi," kata perempuan itu, minta maaf sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Kau tenang saja," ujarku akhirnya, dengan senyuman ramah.

"Sageki, ucapkan terima kasih pada paman ini," kata perempuan itu, menatap anak laki-laki itu. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan malah memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Perempuan itu kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Anak ini.. Mohon Anda memaafkannya. Dia.. agak berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya," katanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Jangan khawatir," sahutku kemudian.

Perempuan itu lalu undur diri dan menggandeng tangan anak itu. Masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan ibunya, anak itu kembali menoleh ke belakangnya. Awalnya, dia hanya menatapku, tapi hanya sekilas. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada piano di belakangku. Dia menatap piano itu lama sekali sebelum akhirnya mereka berbelok dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku angkat bahu sambil membereskan barang-barangku. Setelah ini aku harus mengunjungi TK inklusi yang berada di bawah yayasan yang sama dengan SMA tempatku bekerja saat ini. Mereka memintaku untuk mengajarkan musik di sana untuk sementara karena guru mereka sedang cuti melahirkan.

Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanyaku pada Suigetsu. Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil yang baru saja diparkirkan Suigetsu di tepi jalanan pusat kota ini. Suigetsu mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil," katanya. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar dan menghilang di antara pedagang kaki lima dan para pembeli yang memenuhi pinggiran jalan itu. Aku membuka jendela mobilnya sedikit. Di malam hari seperti ini tidak akan ada yang peduli aku idol atau bukan, apalagi di tempat seramai ini. Lagipula, kebanyakan orang yang ada di sini adalah laki-laki atau perempuan paruh baya. Mereka tidak akan mengenalku.

Aku mengedarkan pandang di sepanjang jalanan itu. Banyak toko yang menjual berbagai barang murah dan dijual secara grosir. Aku tersenyum kecut.

Aku pernah ke tempat ini.. Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena seseorang memaksaku untuk datang ke sini musim dingin lima tahun yang lalu.

_***Flasback***_

"Kau mau ke mana?" aku bertanya dengan agak kesal kepada Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku dengan langkah terburu itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan tak sabar.

"Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali? Aku bisa kehabisan nanti. Ini hari terakhir diskon di tempat itu," sahut Sakura. Dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku terpaksa memakai masker di wajahku karena udara sangat dingin dan aku sedang agak flu. Lagipula kalau aku tidak memakai masker, akan jadi bahaya nanti kalau sampai aku masuk ke pemberitaan gosip murahan yang sering membuat para artis turun pamor itu.

"Apa? Diskon apa? Jadi kau jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk memburu diskon? Yang benar saja!" aku menggerutu kesal. Sakura kembali menoleh dan melihat ke arahku.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang malam ini aku boleh memintamu mengantarkanku ke mana saja?" tanyanya. Wajahnya agak tidak suka.

"Benar, tapi.. Kau mau membeli apa, sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sakura menghela napas pelan.

"Bukan level-mu. Makanya tadi aku bilang, kau tunggu saja di mobil. Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku ke sini? Lagipula, flu-mu akan tambah parah nanti," omelnya.

"Lalu aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini? Banyak laki-laki di sana. Apa jadinya kalau perempuan berjalan malam-malam sendirian di tengah-tengah laki-laki sebanyak itu?" aku balas berkata kepadanya. Sakura kembali menghela napas.

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Ada beberapa barang yang ingin aku beli di sana. Hari ini diskon hari terakhir, jadi aku tidak boleh melewatkannya," kata Sakura. Dia sudah berbalik dan akan kembali berjalan mendahuluiku tapi aku segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"_Hei_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada protes.

"Banyak orang di sana," jawabku singkat dan segera memaksanya masuk mobil sebelum aku sendiri masuk dan duduk di jok depan.

"Namanya juga pasar, tentu saja ramai. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit," kata Sakura, masih keras kepala. Gadis ini benar-benar..

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang lebih mahal dari yang ada di sana. Jadi, kita pulang," kataku, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau ingat dengan apa yang kita bicarakan dulu? Hubungan ini bukan tentang materi. Bukan hanya sekedar materi 'kan? Aku tahu kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau. Tapi kau tahu aku. Itu bukan duniaku. Aku ada di sini sekarang. Dan inilah duniaku," aku mendengar Sakura berkata pelan di sampingku. Aku tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat dan sibuk menyalakan mesin mobilku.

"Suatu saat kau juga akan ada di dunia yang sama denganku, kalau kau sudah menikah denganku," kataku pelan, masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami, hanya terdengar deru mesin di tengah keheningan yang ganjil ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku membicarakan tentang pernikahan dengannya. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sakura pasti kaget mendengar ini.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan benar-benar menikah denganmu?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang ganjil ini, di samping deru mesin yang masih menyala. Aku segera mematikannya. Dan keheningan yang aneh kembali menyergap kami.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir begitu?" tanyaku.

Sakura hanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum geli.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikir ke arah itu. Kau tidak pernah bilang akan menikah dengan perempuan sepertiku di setiap wawancaramu dengan beberapa media. Kau selalu bilang ke media kalau kau paling suka dengan perempuan berambut panjang yang feminim, suka berdandan, dan pintar memasak. Dan kau tahu.. Aku sama sekali tidak termasuk kriteriamu," Sakura tersenyum geli sendiri, tapi dia tidak menatapku.

"Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku menganggap ini semua main-main?" tanyaku, dengan nada yang luar biasa serius. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin gadis itu tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu.. Kau sangat menyukai perempuan yang feminim dan berambut panjang. Itu saja. Makanya aku tidak pernah menuntut lebih darimu. Aku pikir kau hanya mengisi waktu luang sampai kau menemukan gadis yang kau cari itu," sahut Sakura. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di jok tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Walau kelihatannya dia mengatakan hal itu sambil lalu, aku tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Karena sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak menatapku dan malah asik dengan ponselnya.

Aku menghela napas keras.

"Aku memang menyukai perempuan seperti itu. Feminim, berambut panjang, cantik dan suka berdandan. Oh.. Dan juga dewasa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau pada kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling dari gadis keras kepala, tidak feminim, suka mengomel dan masakannya tidak enak seperti ini?" kataku, seraya menghadap ke depan, menyandarkan kepalaku dengan lelah ke jok dan berpura-pura frustasi.

Kali ini Sakura menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Siapa maksudmu gadis keras kepala dan suka mengomel itu?" tanyanya setengah kesal.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menyandarkan tanganku ke sandaran jok perempuan itu sampai wajahku berjarak beberapa senti darinya dan menatapnya lekat. Aku tahu Sakura akan selalu salah tingkah kalau aku mulai melakukannya dengan seperti ini. Dia segera memalingkan pandangannya dariku dan mulai menyibukkan melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa ada gadis lain seperti itu yang bisa membuatku tidak habis pikir memikirkannya? Gadis yang ceroboh dan selalu telat saat janjian. Mana ada perempuan feminim yang bisa seperti itu di dunia ini? Dan aku tidak percaya kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling dari gadis seperti itu. Kau harus berubah saat kita menikah dan punya anak nanti," kataku panjang lebar. Masih belum beranjak dari posisiku.

Sakura segera menoleh ke arahku dengan kaget.

"Ap-apa?" dia menatapku kaget. Walaupun dalam suasana gelap seperti ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya merona merah.

Aku melepas maskerku dan masih menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Sakura.. Menikahlah denganku," kataku lembut.

Sakura mengerjap sekali dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan di tempat seperti ini? Kau mabuk?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku meraih wajahnya dan dengan lembut memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahku. Kami bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Walaupun selama ini Sakura selalu bertingkah seolah sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, tapi saat melihat ke dalam mata hijaunya yang menatapku penuh damba ini, aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku.

Aku tahu Sakura tidak seseksi perempuan-perempuan yang ada di duniaku dan sering berkeliaran di sekelilingku. Aku sering mengamatinya diam-diam. Seluruh tubuhnya. Dan bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa yang menarik dari perempuan ini? Mungkin aku sudah gila. Tapi inilah aku. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai gadis ini. Apa yang dilakukannya, keras kepalanya. Dan ... Aku menelan ludah. Aku melihat bibirnya yang hanya dipoles dengan pemerah bibir warna pink itu. Aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya selama satu tahun kami berpacaran. Tidak ada salahnya kalau malam ini adalah ciuman pertama kami 'kan? Pada akhirnya..

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah gadis itu.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipiku dengan tiba-tiba dan itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Seseorang sudah berdiri di luar mobilku dan memegang dua kaleng soju sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kenapa melamun sendirian?" Suigetsu muncul dengan wajah ceria di samping mobilku.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" aku menghela napas lega. Aku benar-benar kaget beberapa saat tadi.

Suigetsu masuk ke dalam mobil sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik dan bau bumbu bakar mulai memenuhi mobil ini.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan beberapa saat kemudian sebelum akhirnya mobil itu kembali membelah jalanan. Aku melihat beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang dalam kepadatan malam kota ini. Banyak orang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan berjalan dengan malas-malas di pinggiran jalan. Banyak toko-toko yang masih buka dan beberapa remaja berjalan bergerombol di sisi jalan. Aku sedang asik menikmati pemandangan itu saat mataku menatap sosok tak asing yang sedang berjalan sendirian dengan langkah sayu.

Aku sangat mengenal sosok itu. Sakura!

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dengan sikap hati-hati dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan seorang diri di trotoar jalan yang sepi itu. Aku merasa Suigetsu juga sedang memelankan laju mobil yang kami tumpangi. Dia menatap ke arahku sekilas dengan penuh tanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Terus saja," kataku kemudian.

Suigetsu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Aku kembali menyadarkan tubuhku pada jok dan menghela napas pelan. Apa yang dilakukannya di jalanan selarut ini? Apa dia baru saja pulang kerja? Wajahnya lebih tirus dibanding terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya sejak setahun yang lalu kami memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Aku menahan diri dengan keinginanku untuk menghentikan mobil dan menghampirinya. Pertama, ada banyak orang di sekitarnya. Kedua.. Sakura sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi dariku. Aku tidak akan memaksanya pulang kalau dia sendiri tidak mau pulang. Aku tahu Sakura. Dia tetap akan bersikeras pada keputusannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**A/N: Hmmmm *ngusap2 dagu* Jadi, postingan yang sebelumnya yang tentang unek2 tentang Naruto Gaiden itu sudah saya hapus karena ada yang bilang itu melanggar aturan FFN. Yah, saya emang sukanya ngelanggar aturan, sih. Tapi ya sudah, deh. Saya kan masih junior di sini. Ikut kata tetua saja. **

**Dan kemarin juga ada yang bilang saya kesannya kayak penulis sombong yang sukanya update cerita tapi fic lama gak pernah diupdate. Duh! *garuk2 pantat* Saya gak bilang kalo fic2 itu gak bakal saya lanjut. Cuma namanya juga otak manusia, kadang ada batasnya kan? Nah, kalo udah mentok mau diapain lagi. Saya nulis fic ini juga cuma buat iseng2an doang. Gak ada niat sombong2an. Hmmm, ya sudahlah. Saya terima semua kritik dan saran dan flamer juga boleh deh (paling langsung hapus kalau yng ini mah).Ya sudah, saya minta maaf kalau terkesan sombong, ya? :)**

**Makasih atas segala bentuk perhatiannya. **

**Untuk kotak review, yang berhubungan ama ceritanya aja, yaaa... **


	3. Chapter 3

**[****Sai****]**

Aku melihat anak kecil yang aku temui beberapa hari lalu di departemen store itu sedang duduk di antara anak-anak kecil lain di dalam kelas itu. Anak kecil itu masih seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seolah orang-orang di sekitarnya ini hanyalah bagian dari dunia di luar dirinya. Ya, begitulah yang aku lihat darinya. Walaupun bukan hanya satu dua orang yang berperilaku sama dengan anak ini. Di sini adalah sekolah inklusi. Jadi kalau aku bertemu dengan beberapa anak dengan tingkah laku yang agak tidak biasa dari perilaku umum seorang anak, mungkin memang aku harus memakluminya.

"Ah, maaf. Anda harus lama menunggu. Mari masuk," seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang mengenakan seragam guru sekolah ini muncul di sampingku. Dia lalu masuk ke kelas itu mendahuluiku sebelum aku menyusulnya. Aku tidak mengenal perempuan ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja aku tahu nama perempuan ini adalah Tsunade Senju. Dia tadi mengatakannya begitu.

"Anak-anak.. Hari ini ada guru baru untuk kalian. Dia yang akan mengajarkan musik untuk sementara pada kalian sementara Miss Kurenai sedang beristirahat di rumah untuk beberapa waktu. Kalian mengerti? Nah. Ini dia, guru baru kita. Shimura sensei," Miss Senju memanggil namaku, yang artinya itu aku harus segera berdiri di sampingnya agar anak-anak di kelas itu dapat melihatku.

"Halo, anak-anak," kataku memperkenalkan diri pada anak-anak itu. Aku tersenyum geli saat mendengar balasan salam serentak dari anak-anak di kelas itu. Kecuali beberapa anak yang hanya diam saja menatapku tanpa minat, termasuk anak kecil di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Semua sudah memberi salam padanya? Sageki? Ayo, beri salam pada Shimura-sensei," Miss Senju berjalan di tengah anak-anak di kelas itu, dan dia berhenti di meja anak yang aku temui di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Aku melihat anak laki-laki itu hanya melihatku dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dan dengan gerakan kecil dan tidak kentara, anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit kepadaku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Apa kalian senang dengan Shimura-sensei? Dia guru yang baik. Dia juga akan mengajarkan kalian beberapa alat musik nanti. Siapa yang mau belajar alat musik dengannya, angkat tangan sekarang," Miss Senju masih berjalan mengelilingi kelas dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi semangat pada anak-anak itu. Aku melihat beberapa anak mulai mengangkat tangannya dan melihatku dengan antusias.

"Wahh.. Banyak yang berminat. _Well done_! Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini dan beberapa bulan ke depan sementara Miss Kurenai istirahat, kalian akan diajar oleh Shimura-sensei," ujar Miss Senju. Sekarang dia sudah ada di depan kelas dan berdiri di sampingku.

Aku mendengar sorakan antusias anak-anak di kelas itu. Beberapa di antara mereka berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan ada yang asik dengan mainannya yang ada di mejanya.

"Anak-anak di sini tidak terlalu sulit diatur. Yah. Mungkin ada beberapa yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus. Tapi ada terapis yang mendampingi mereka. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka anak-anak yang mudah diatur," Miss Senju berbicara pelan padaku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Shimura-san, saya serahkan semua pada Anda sekarang," Miss Senju mempersilakanku maju lebih ke depan.

Aku menarik napas sesaat. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin bisa menangani anak-anak ini. Apalagi ini adalah sekolah inklusi, di mana murid-murid di sini terdiri dari anak-anak normal dan anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus yang ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus sebelum ini. Tapi aku terlanjur menyetujui kontrak untuk menggantikan guru musik mereka yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Dan aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanku itu sekarang, setelah aku melihat kondisi anak-anak dan suasana kelas yang ada di sini. Walaupun Miss Senju berkali-kali meyakinkanku kalau dia akan membantuku menangani anak-anak saat pelajaranku, tapi aku tetap tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku. Masalahnya.. Aku agak kaku kalau berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Sedangkan sekolah ini saat ini sedang membuat wacana mengarah ke standar internasional. Itu artinya, anak-anak di sini sudah dibiasakan berbicara bahasa Inggris. Dan itu juga artinya, neraka bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, jujur saja. Tapi mungkin benar kata beberapa orang. Ini adalah tantanganku. Baiklah.

.

.

.

.

.

**[****Sasuke Uchiha****]**

"Jangan terlalu bersedih seperti itu," ujar Suigetsu di sampingku. Aku melihatnya sedang menenggak sebotol sake di tangannya. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak sedih. Aku hanya sedikit tidak suka saja. Menyebalkan, kau tahu?" keluhku pada Suigetsu. Aku juga ikut menenggak botol sojuku dengan cepat. Beberapa tegukan sekaligus sampai isi botol itu tinggal setengahnya.

"Kau harus belajar menerima kekalahan. Tidak selamanya kau harus selalu berada di atas kan?" kata Suigetsu, dia kemudian melahap satu iris pizza di atas meja.

Aku kembali menghela napas dan meneguk botol sakeku lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum. Akan repot nanti," kata Suigetsu dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

Aku menatapnya lelah.

"Lagipula kau ini aneh sekali. Kenapa kau menyetujui begitu saja ajakan kencan gila ini? Yang benar saja! Hanya karena dia bilang 'kau boleh makan apa saja dengan gratis nanti', bukan berarti kau mengorbankan sahabatmu ini," omelku kesal. Tapi Suigetsu masih melanjutkan makan dan hanya melihatku dengan sikap acuh. Hah, laki-laki ini benar-benar..

"Kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan macam-macam. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita karena ini adalah ruangan _private_ 'kan? Restoran di sini bagus juga, ya? Enak sekali makanannya. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Tenang saja, wanita itu bilang dia akan membayar semuanya," kata Suigetsu. Aku mengeryitkan dahi menatapnya. Laki-laki ini akan berubah jadi dewasa di saat-saat yang tepat, tapi akan jadi sangat kekanakan kalau sudah berhadapan dengan banyak makanan seperti ini. Aku iri padanya. Sebanyak apapun dia makan, dia tidak pernah menjadi gemuk.

"Aku sedang tidak enak makan," sahutku, aku meneguk botol sakeku sampai habis.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena sepertinya kau agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau jadi sering diam dan melamun. Apa kau memikirkan albummu? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Menang bukan yang utama 'kan? Yang penting fansmu masih setia," ujar Suigetsu panjang lebar.

Aku tidak menanggapi kata-kata Suigetsu dan membuka botol lain yang ada di meja saat ada dua orang perempuan menghampiri meja kami. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sudah pasti aku mengenali salah satu perempuan yang sedang melihatku dengan antusias itu, Karin, stylish-ku. Dan satu lagi perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai melewati bahunya berjalan dengan anggun di belakang mereka berdua. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia dari keluarga terpandang. Gaun dan rok selututnya yang berwarna krem kelihatan menyatu dengan ruangan ini. Aku akui, untuk sesaat aku memang agak terpesona saat perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah kami. Dia benar-benar cantik.

"Ah, maaf. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Karin. Dia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Suigetsu yang masih asik dengan makanannya.

"Tidak begitu. Silakan duduk. Oh, bukankah ini adalah anak dari pemilik resto ternama ini? Yamanaka Ino? Yang juga idola baru itu kan?" Suigetsu meletakkan makanannya dan menatap perempuan cantik yang kini duduk di sebelah Karin. Perempuan itu balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Iya. Kebetulan dia adalah teman satu angkatanku di universitas. Dan kami lumayan dekat karena rumah kami dulu juga hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Kalian sudah memesan sesuatu?" Karin mengerling ke arahku.

"Kami baru memesan makanan pembuka saja. Kami menunggu kalian," jawab Suigetsu. Entah kenapa suasananya jadi sekaku ini.

"Aku akan memesankan sesuatu untuk kalian. Khusus untuk malam ini, aku yang akan mentraktir di sini. Sebagai ucapan perkenalanku dan juga ucapan terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung ke sini. Menu khas di sini adalah makanan Eropa yang dikolaborasikan dengan cita rasa Korea. Aku sudah memesankannya untuk kalian saat Karin bilang sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini tadi. Jadi tinggal menunggu beberapa waktu saja," terang perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu dengan suara tegas dan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Oh, ya ampun. Kau tidak seharusnya serepot itu. Aku sudah bilang pada mereka akan mentraktir mereka malam ini," kata Karin ke arah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Anggap saja ini sebagai salam perkenalan," sahut perempuan itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu. Kau sudah sering melihat laki-laki ini mungkin," Karin menunjuk ke arahku.

"Tentu saja. Hampir semua perempuan di Jepang tahu siapa dia. Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Ino mengangguk ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Aku Suigetsu. Tidak terlalu terkenal, sih. Tapi lagu-lagu Sasuke sebagian besar adalah ciptaanku," kata Suigetsu memperkenalkan diri. Dan kata-katanya itu membuat Ino tersenyum geli. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah dilakukan padaku sebelumnya. Membungkuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalian sudah menghabiskan berapa botol sake tadi?" tanya Karin sambil menatap botol sake kosong di atas meja.

"Sasuke sudah menghabiskan dua botol. Hampir maksudku," sahut Suigetsu.

"Kalian memang dekat satu sama lain saat di agensi atau memang sudah sedekat ini sebelum masuk dalam satu agensi yang sama?" tanyanya.

"Kami dekat karena kami berada di satu agensi yang sama. Kebetulan, aku adalah stylist Sasuke," jawab Karin.

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Aku melihat dua orang berpakaian pelayan restoran ini berjalan ke meja kami dengan membawa troli berisi nampan dan minuman.

"Maaf, sudah membuat Anda menunggu. Pesanannya," ujar salah satu pelayan yang di depan. Sementara pelayan yang bertugas mendorong troli tampaknya masih malu-malu karena dia hanya menunduk sambil mengambil nampan di atas troli tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kami. Ya, mungkin dia masih karyawan baru.

Setelah menyajikan makanan di meja kami, dua pelayan itu undur diri. Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi pelayan yang satunya sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Mataku terus menatap pelayan itu sampai dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti itu.

"Sasuke, kau melamun lagi," Suigetsu menepuk bahuku dan membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Karin dan Ino ikut menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," elakku seraya kembali meneguk sakeku dengan buru-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura Haruno]**

Aku segera meletakkan troli makanan tadi di tempatnya dan berdiam diri sebentar untuk menata perasaanku. Apa yang baru saja aku lihat tadi? Aku tidak salah lihat. Dan seharusnya aku memang tidak perlu sekaget ini. Aku tahu akan bertemu dengan orang itu di mana saja. Karena ini Jepang. Semua orang bisa berada di tempat mana pun yang dia suka. Tidak masalah Sasuke akan berada di sini atau di mana pun. Yah, tapi aku cukup kaget juga melihatnya di sini.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau kelihatan buru-buru sekali tadi?" seseorang menepuk bahuku lembut. Aku agak terlonjak dan menoleh ke belakang. Rekanku, Matsuri, menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau mengangetkanku. Perutku sakit sekali tadi. Tapi sesampai di sini sudah baik lagi," elakku. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku kira kau jadi nervous. Aku nervous sekali tadi. Kau tahu 'kan siapa tadi? Sasuke Uchiha. Idol terkenal itu. Aku fansnya sejak dulu, kau tahu? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengannya di sini. Ya ampun. Kau tidak senang? Oh, aku rasa kau malah justru tidak tahu siapa tadi," kata Matsuri panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum datar.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku terlalu fokus dengan sakit perutku," sahutku kemudian.

"Hah~! Kau ini benar-benar. Aku curiga kau bahkan tidak tahu perkembangan artis-artis jaman sekarang. Ayolah, Sakura. Sebagai seorang yang masih muda, kau terlalu ketinggalan jaman untuk hal-hal seperti ini," Matsuri menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku hanya angkat bahu seraya tersenyum kikuk. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, batinku.

"Tepatnya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu lagi," jawabku. Aku mendengar ponselku berdering di saku celanaku.

Aku mengeluarkannya dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselku. Ahh, dari tetangga sebelah apartemenku. Perempuan setengah baya yang mau baik hati menjaga Sageki saat aku bekerja di resto ini. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti nenek untuk Sageki. Nyonya Okada yang baik hati itu sendiri yang menawarkan untuk menjaga Sageki saat aku bekerja karena dia bilang Sageki anak yang manis sekali. Yah, setelah dia melewati beberapa tahapan terapi yang melelahkan selama setahun ini, anak itu memang berubah jadi anak manis yang menggemaskan. Walaupun dia masih terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Nyonya Okada juga bilang, Sageki sama seperti cucunya yang sekarang ada di Korea karena anaknya bertugas di sebuah perusahaan di Korea.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Matsuri mengagetkanku.

"Oh, aku rasa aku harus segera pulang setelah ini," jawabku seraya menutup ponselku.

"Kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru pulang? Kau tidak pernah ikut pergi dengan kita? Setidaknya pergi minum sekali-sekali," kata Matsuri.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan ajakan kalian kapan-kapan. Saat aku ada waktu luang. Besok pagi aku harus bekerja di tempat lain," ujarku.

Matsuri terdiam dan menatapku untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang dikejar _deadlin_e, ya? Bekerja siang malam tanpa henti begitu. Kau perlu istirahat sekali-sekali, Sakura. Kau akan kelihatan tua lebih cepat kalau bekerja tanpa henti seperti itu terus. Lihat lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matamu itu," Matsuri menunjuk ke arah mataku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau aku punya waktu luang, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Pantai mungkin," kataku. Matsuri tersenyum menatapku.

"Nah, kau harus merencanakan itu dari sekarang," katanya.

"Aku harus pergi ke toilet dulu," aku menepuk bahu Matsuri sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan terburu ke arah toilet. Aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara dengan siapapun saat ini. Aku sedang lelah sekali dan ingin segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Yah, untuk beberapa jam lagi. Aku menghela napas lelah. Ada yang sedang memberatkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku berada di satu ruangan dengan Sasuke dan itu benar-benar membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman. Aku sudah tidak pernah membahas tentang laki-laki itu sejak aku pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, kecuali kalau Sageki menanyakannya. Itu pun hanya sesekali. Yah, aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpanya. Agak egois memang. Tapi bukankah laki-laki itu sendiri sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menghubungiku kalau dia memang menginginkanku untuk kembali ke sana? Buktinya, sampai sekarang pun dia tidak menanyakanku atau bahkan memberiku kabar.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap wajahku lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sai]**

Aku meletakkan gitarku di atas kursi di sampingku, untuk kemudian beralih ke layar komputer yang masih menyala di atas meja kerjaku. Aku melanjutkan mengerjakan nada lagu yang sudah hampir setengah jadi. Aku mengerjakan proyekku ini sejak semalam dan baru dapat setengahnya saja. Padahal pihak sekolah meminta lagu instrumen ini sudah harus jadi nanti siang. Seharusnya aku mengerjakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi baru bisa aku kerjakan semalam karena beberapa hari ini aku terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku. Mengajar di SMA, sekolah inklusi itu dan juga harus bolak-balik dari Tokyo ke sekolah privat musik milik salah satu sahabatku di Shinjuku. Masih ada satu lagu yang harusnya aku kerjakan, permintaan seorang teman. Hari ini dia bilang akan ke sini untuk menagihnya. Ahh, anak itu urusan mudah. Lagipula dia sedang tidak ada jadwal mendesak sepertiku.

Aku selesai mengedit lagu instrumen yang sudah setengahnya tersimpan di komputerku. Lalu aku mengulanginya lagi dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama untuk meneliti apakah aku melakukan kesalahan. Ahh, sepertinya sudah seperti yang diharapkan. Tinggal mengerjakan beberapa nada lagi.

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari luar ruang kerjaku.

"Masuk," sahutku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari layar komputerku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat seseorang masuk dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Yo, man! Kau sudah menyelesaikan lagunya?" seseorang duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingku. Aku masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Dari rambut putihnya yang mencolok itu aku tahu siapa orang yang kini duduk di sampingku dengan sikap seenaknya itu. Dia adalah temanku di universitas dulu, sama-sama mengambil jurusan seni musik. Bedanya, sekarang dia bekerja di ranah hiburan.

"Yep. Seperti yang kau minta," sahutku.

"Kau masih tak acuh seperti biasanya, ya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku dikejar deadline, seperti biasa," jawabku.

"Kau akhirnya jadi guru musik yang hebat, kalau aku lihat," puji Suigetsu.

"Tidak sebanding dengan pencipta lagu-lagu hits di kalangan idol," aku menimpali.

Suigetsu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Omong-omong, aku harus mentraktirmu apa? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau menyerahkan hasil kerjamu ini dengan sukarela padaku," kata Suigetsu.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku bahkan sudah tidak fokus lagi pada pekerjaan yang dari tadi aku pandangi.

"Karena lagu itu sudah tidak berguna lagi untukku," jawabku kemudian.

"Cih. Salah siapa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja. Dasar. Kenapa para laki-laki di sekitarku bertindak aneh semua?" kata Suigetsu.

Kalimat terakhirnya itu membuatku mau tidak mau menghentikkan pekerjaan dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Suigetsu hanya angkat bahu.

"Yah, terimakasih untuk ini, ya?" katanya kemudian seraya menepuk bahuku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku bergeming untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura]**

Aku baru saja sampai di halaman restoran pukul delapan malam setelah mengantarkan pesanan ke sebuah acara pesta ulang tahun di Chiyoda bersama lima rekanku. Matsuri salah satunya. Dan agak terperanjat saat melihat sebuah mobil yang aku kenal terparkir di antara mobil-mobil mewah lainnya di halaman resto itu. Aku yakin, tidak hanya satu orang saja yang punya mobil seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu plat nomor yang terpasang di mobil itu hanya milik satu orang. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Matsuri melihatku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku seraya menggeleng.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura," kata Matsuri. Aku mengibaskan tanganku ke arahku. Walau aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi. Aku belum sempat makan sejak siang karena harus buru-buru menjemput Sageki tadi dan langsung pergi lagi untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Ayo, kita harus bekerja lagi. Sepertinya tamunya banyak," kataku seraya mendahului Matsuri masuk ke dapur melalui pintu belakang resto.

Sampainya di dapur, penanggung jawab dapur sudah menuggu kami dan meminta kami mengantarkan beberapa makanan ke depan. Aku segera mengambil apron dan troli yang sudah disiapkan. Matsuri segera mengambil tempatnya dan kami berdua dengan sigap segera keluar dapur untuk membawakan pesanan makanan pada meja yang sesuai dengan nomor pesanan.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah saat troli yang aku bawa melewati meja di sudut ruangan yang agak tersembunyi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menampar wajahku saat aku melihat pemandangan di meja itu. Aku mengenal perempuan yang sedang duduk menghadap ke arah kami itu. Dia Yamanaka Ino, anak pemilik resto ini dan idola baru yang terkenal itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia cantik, pintar dan juga ikon sebuah majalah fashion terkenal di Jepang. Gaya berbusananya juga kelihatan elegan sekali. Tidak heran kalau semua laki-laki akan tertarik padanya. Termasuk laki-laki yang sedang duduk membelakangi kami dan duduk di depannya itu. Tanpa melihatnya pun aku tahu siapa dia. Melihat sosoknya dari belakang juga aku sudah tahu tanpa aku harus melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Tapi aku tidak mau ambil peduli. Aku berusaha melakukan pekerjaanku seperti biasa walaupun ada sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan sedang menusuk-nusuk dadaku saat ini. Aku tidak menampiknya. Ya, aku sedang terluka saat ini. Tanganku bahkan gemetar saat menyajikan makanan untuk pelanggan dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menumpahkan satu pun makanan yang ada.

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi rasanya kepalaku semakin berdenyut tak karuan dan gemetaran di tanganku bukan lagi berasal dari rasa gugupku karena bertemu Sasuke. Melainkan karena badanku yang rasanya mulai lemas sekali.

'Kenapa di saat seperti ini?' batinku.

Saat aku mendorong troliku menuju meja di mana laki-laki itu duduk, kakiku tidak sengaja menyandung meja yang ada di dekatnya dan membuatku hampir menjatuhkan semua pesanan yang ada di troli dorong itu.

Hampir semua yang ada di restoran itu langsung menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan gadis di depannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan peduli pada pandangan siapapun dan bagaimana mereka akan memandangku. Yang terpenting saat ini, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

"Sakura, biar aku saja. Kau masuklah ke dalam," Matsuri tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku dan merebut troli itu dariku. Dia menatapku dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau benar-benar harus istirahat," bisik Matsuri saat aku berjalan berbalik untuk pergi kembali ke dapur.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. Saat kakiku akan melangkah kembali ke dapur, kepalaku kembali berdenyut hebat sekali dan aku langsung terhuyung ke depan. Aku langsung berpegangan pada kursi di depanku dan menatap sekelilingku dengan mata terbelalak. Semua yang ada di sekitarku seolah berputar cepat sekali dan membuat perutku mual.

'Ya, ampun. Tidak sekarang,' batinku saat aku merasa sekelilingku mulai menggelap.

"Sakura!" samar-samar aku mendengar Matsuri berseru cemas di dekatku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menoleh ke arahku. Kepalaku terlalu berat untuk digerakkan.

Badanku sudah benar-benar lemas dan rasanya kedua kakiku mati rasa karena aku tidak tahu aku masih berpijak di atas lantai atau tidak.

Saat badanku mulai terhuyung lagi ke depan dan tanganku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan berat badanku, aku merasakkan seseorang menarik tanganku.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang di kejauhan. Suara seorang laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku terlalu lelah untuk membuka mataku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" suara Matsuri lagi dan aku merasakkan tubuhku diangkat. Kepalaku bersandar pada sesuatu yang hangat. Hidungku mencium aroma tubuh yang sangat kukenal.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Samar-samar aku melihat kedua manik hitam yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang cemas luar biasa.

Aku kembali menutup mataku saat semuanya mulai menggelap dan beberapa ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalaku. Apakah aku akan mati?

.

_***Flashback***_

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berpenampilan seperti seorang perempuan yang aku inginkan selama ini?" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku dan itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk kau sukai 'kan? Atau aku harus berpura-pura menjadi perempuan seksi agar kau suka padaku?" sahutku saat itu dengan nada setengah bercanda, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan leluconku dan masih menatapku dengan sikap serius.

"Tidak ada salahnya melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat orang yang kau sukai merasa senang 'kan?" katanya.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk membahagiakan seseorang yang aku sayangi. Bukan dengan menjadi orang lain. Kau tahu, aku ingin seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Bukan karena aku berpenampilan menjadi orang lain. Yah, tapi itu hanya pendapatku saja," jawabku kemudian.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan mulai menerawang pada langit di atasku. Malam ini benar-benar cerah. Banyak bintang bertebaran di hamparan langit malam yang luas itu. Aku menghela napas pelan. Memandangi langit di malam yang cerah seperti ini benar-benar membuat perasaanku sedikit nyaman dan sejenak melupakan setiap masalah yang sudah mengantri dengan rapi di kepalaku dan mendesak untuk segera diselesaikan. Keheningan yang ganjil mulai menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Maaf kalau sudah mengecewakanmu. Dari awal aku sudah bilang 'kan? Apa yang kau suka dariku? Aku bukan tipe perempuan idealmu. Kau terkenal, banyak perempuan di luar sana yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Mereka berusaha menjadi seperti perempuan yang kau inginkan. Berbeda denganku," aku berusaha melempar senyum.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisku.

"Berhenti membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan perempuan yang lain," katanya kemudian.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya kaget.

"Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan perempuan yang lain kecuali perempuan di hadapanku ini. Ayo kita pergi!" dengan sangat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku dan itu membuatku berdiri dengan terpaksa.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku bingung. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tajam.

"Menemui orangtuamu, orang tua kita," sahutnya.

Hatiku mencelos.

"Tapi.. Tapi, Sasuke-kun..." aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya lebih tepatnya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba lagi?" tukas Sasuke agak keras. Aku terdiam dan tidak berani menatapnya. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku pergi menemui orangtuaku dan mengatakan rencana pernikahan kami. Aku tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana ibuku menatapku dengan wajah tak senang saat aku bilang akan menikah dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku ingat bagaimana reaksi ayahku. Ayah hampir tidak berekasi, tapi menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Begitu juga saat aku menemui orangtua Sasuke. Tanpa berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku, mereka jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku terluka. Aku sudah berpikir akan memutuskan hubungan ini kalau memang benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke berpikiran lain.

"Aku tidak yakin," kataku kemudian, sangat lirih.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Aku merasakan genggaman di tanganku semakin erat dan itu artinya laki-laki di depanku ini sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Hanya satu perempuan yang ingin aku jadikan pendamping hidupku. Dan itu kau," katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu, aku merasakan dadaku berdesir dengan cepat sekali dan langsung berdegup lebih cepat. Apa dia serius?

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Ayo, kita pergi," Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

_***Flashback Ends***_

.

"Sakura?"

Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat membuka mataku adalah langit-langit putih bersih yang menggantung di atasku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan di sekitarku. Bau obat-obatan mulai tercium di sekelilingku.

"Sakura?" aku mendengar suara Matsuri memanggilku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara. Matsuri sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang dan menatapku dengan wajah cemas sekaligus lega.

"Syukurlah, kau akhirnya sadar," katanya.

"Apa kita di rumah sakit?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Kau pingsan dan dokter bilang mungkin kau mengalami animea," terang Matsuri.

Aku melihat selang infus yang kini terpasang di lenganku.

"Aku harus segera pulang," kataku seraya bangkit dari tidurku.

"Apa kau gila?" Matsuri tampak terkejut dan menatapku dengan tatapan protes.

"Anakku sendirian di rumah. Tidak ada yang menjaganya," kataku seraya berusaha melepas selang infus itu dari tanganku.

"Sasuke-san berpesan padaku, kalau kau bersikeras keluar dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau akan dilaporkan pihak sekuriti," kata Matsuri.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku ingat sekarang.

"Apa dia yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku.

Matsuri langsung menatapku dengan wajah antusias.

"Iya. Dia menggendongmu dan membawamu ke sini dengan mobilnya sendiri. Semua orang yang ada di restoran bahkan langsung menahan napas saat melihatnya menggendongmu dengan gaya seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti pangeran dari negri dongeng. Kau beruntung pernah digendong laki-laki seperti itu," terang Matsuri panjang lebar. Tapi aku tidak tertarik.

"Aku harus tetap pulang," kataku bersikeras.

"Sakura, ayolah. Lihat ponselmu. Itu pesan Sasuke-san sebelum pergi tadi," kata Matsuri tak habis pikir. Dia menyerahkan ponselku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat menerima ponsel itu dari tangannya.

Kemudian aku membuka layar ponselku dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk baru. Aku langsung membuka dan membacanya.

**From: Sasuke.**

**Jangan cemaskan Sageki. Makan malam dan semua kebutuhannya sudah beres. **

Aku hanya menatap pesan itu untuk beberapa saat. Tanganku sudah akan membalasnya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi tidak jadi. Sementara Matsuri kini menatapku denganku dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Ino]**

"Kau tunggu saja di ruang tunggu di belakang stage, nanti panitia akan memanggilmu kalau sudah saatnya kau latihan," Tenten, manajerku, berdiri di sampingku, memegang bahuku dengan raut wajah tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah. Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku bingung.

Tenten hanya melempar senyum padaku.

"Ke toilet. Sebentar saja," sahutnya. Dia lalu berjalan melewatiku dengan terburu dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Selalu seperti itu. Yang akan tampil aku, tapi yang tampak gugup dia. Tenten sering minta ijin untuk ke toilet sebelum aku tampil di atas panggung. Bukan sekali ini saja. Aku rasa malah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia di salah satu ruangan itu. Dari sini aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk di atas panggung untuk latihan untuk acara musik nanti malam. Aku sengaja mengambil tempat duduk yang tertutup untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mulai berlalu lalang keluar masuk ruang ganti untuk menuju panggung. Aku juga tidak mengenal beberapa orang itu. Hanya aku tahu sebagian mereka adalah idola baru yang baru debut tahun ini.

"Ahh, kau masih di sini?" Tenten tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sampingku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sepertinya aku dapat segmen keempat. Karena masih ada beberapa artis yang akan tampil setelah ini," jawabku.

"Masih lama, ya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku rasa," sahutku pendek.

Saat itu juga telingaku tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu di balik dinding kayu yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan di sebelahnya serta untuk menutupi ruangan ini agar tidak kelihatan dari luar panggung. Sesaat tadi aku mendengar suara petikan gitar yang berasal dari atas panggung. Awalnya, aku rasa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Aku ragu kalau ini adalah lagu yang aku kenal. Suara nada yang dihasilkan dari petikan gitar yang sangat khas itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku mendengarnya lebih seksama.

Hatiku mencelos seketika saat mendengar suara petikan gitar itu. Aku tidak mungkin salah mendengarnya. Ini satu-satunya lagu yang hanya pernah dinyanyikan oleh satu orang di depanku. Dan aku sangat mengenal setiap nada yang mengalun pelan dengan iringan suara petikan gitar yang sangat khas itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan desiran kuat dalam dadaku. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Lagu itu. Hanya milik satu orang dan selama ini belum pernah dinyanyikan oleh siapapun selain penciptanya sendiri. Lalu siapa itu yang sedang menyanyikannya dengan suara sebagus itu?

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Ino? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku.. Aku ingin keluar sebentar," jawabku.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau harus ke atas panggung," kata Tenten.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali tepat waktu," kataku seraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan. Aku masih mendegar suara nyanyian yang dinyanyikan dengan tempo pelan itu saat melewati beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu itu. Aku berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa orang saat berada tepat di belakang panggung. Ada beberapa kru yang menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Saat tiba tepat di belakang panggung, aku hanya bisa melihat seseorang di atas panggung duduk di atas kursi sambil memetik gitar di tangannya dengan posisi duduk membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

"Maaf.. Sekarang giliran siapa yang tampil?" tanyaku pada salah satu kru laki-laki yang ikut melihat di belakang panggung dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Itu singel terbarunya katanya," jawab kru itu.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Lagu itu.. Kata-kata dalam lagu itu.. Petikan gitar itu.. Benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali berlalu dalam hidupku. Aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana laki-laki itu menyanyikan lagu itu di depanku. Aku masih ingat sekali, saat dia mengatakan kalau lagu ini adalah lagu pertama yang dia ciptakan dengan sempurna. Biasanya dia tidak pernah menyelesaikan lagu ciptaannya sampai selesai. Ya, ini adalah lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh seorang laki-laki yang pernah aku cintai. Dan sekarang orang lain sedang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat merdu di atas sana. Mau tidak mau itu membuatku mengingat semua kenangan yang selama ini sudah coba aku lupakan. Lagu itu seolah membuka kembali memori lama yang sudah aku kunci rapat-rapat.

Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat merembes turun ke wajahku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menyadari kalau aku baru saja menangis. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Untung tempat ini gelap dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kalau ada air mata di wajahku. Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku dan pergi dari tempat itu. Lagu itu akan terdengar biasa saja di telinga orang banyak. Tapi bagiku, itu adalah lagu yang sangat aku sukai dan juga akan membuatku terluka kalau aku terus menerus mendengarkannya. Ingatan tentang laki-laki itu akan kembali lagi dan aku akan menagis lagi kalau aku terus menerus bertahan pada masa laluku. Toh pada kenyataannya, mungkin di suatu tempat di sana, Sai pasti sudah melupakanku dan mencintai orang lain.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ini kenapa pada benci sama Sasuke, ya? -_-**

**Saya gak benci Sasuke dan gak bikin dia jadi jerk di sini. Tenang. Ada saatnya dia tobat dan kembali jadi so sweet sama Sakura kok. Baik SasuSaku maupun SaIno di sini, gak ada yang bisa move on dr pasangan masing2. Santaaaaii...**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Sai]**

Jam makan siang anak-anak baru saja dimulai saat ponsel yang ada di aku celanaku bergetar dengan agak keras. Aku sengaja mematikannya saat mengajar agar anak-anak tidak terganggu kalau ponselku berdering tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Aku membuka pesan baru yang mucul di layar ponselku. Suigetsu. Dia bilang lagu ciptaanku yang dinyanyikan temannya dapat perhatian besar dari beberapa orang.

Aku tersenyum kecil membaca pesannya.

"_**Kalau begitu, mana royalti untukku**__?"_ ketikku di layar ponselku.

"Shimura-san, Anda masih di sini? Tidak ikut makan siang?" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan. Aku menoleh ke arah suara seraya memasukkan ponselku lagi. Miss Senju berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Oh, Senju-san. Tidak. Nanti saja," sahutku.

Miss Senju tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada kesulitan saat mengajar di sini? Ah, aku minta maaf kalau anak-anak di sini sangat sulit diatur. Yah, harap dimaklumi," kata Miss Senju, dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh bersalah.

"Tidak. Aku senang mengajar di sini. Anak-anak mudah sekali beradaptasi. Dan sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai pelajaran musik. Para terapis pendamping juga sangat membantuku," jelasku. Sekali lagi Miss Senju tersenyum.

"Aku sangat lega kalau Anda bilang seperti itu. Aku harap anak-anak itu tidak menyusahkan," kata wanita muda itu.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku menyukai mereka. Ah.. Aku tidak hapal namanya, tapi aku rasa namanya Haruno Sageki kalau tidak salah. Anak itu berbakat sekali. Dia cepat menghapal nada walaupun hanya sekali mendengarnya," kataku.

"Ahh, Sageki? Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Miss Senju menatapku antusias.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, anak itu cepat mengenal nada. Kalau dia dilatih lebih intens lagi, mungkin dia bisa memainkan piano dengan sepuluh jari hanya dalam beberapa bulan. Senju-san, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari anak-anak lain? Aku rasa, setelah mengajarnya di sini selama hampir satu bulan, anak itu sama dengan anak-anak normal yang lain. Dia tidak menunjukkan tingkah laku yang aneh dan mencolok. Hanya saja, caranya berbicara dan mengungkapkan sesuatu.. Tidak seperti anak yang lain," kataku panjang lebar.

Miss Senju menatapku dengan sedikit kaget.

"Aku rasa dewan sekolah tidak salah memintamu jadi guru pengganti di sini_, _Shimura-san. Anda cermat sekali. Benar. Sageki didiagnosis mengalami sindrom Asperger. Dulu dia pernah didiagnosis mengalami gangguan autisme. Tapi ternyata anak itu menunjukkan perkembangan yang lebih baik jika dibandingkan anak-anak yang mengalami sindrom autisme. Sageki lebih mudah diajak berkomunikasi, dan perkembangan kognitifnya juga sama dengan anak-anak normal lainnya. Jika dilihat dari gejalanya, memang hampir tidak ada bedanya antara asperger dan autis. Tapi orang-orang dengan sindrom Asperger menunjukkan perkembangan dalam berkomunikasi dan kognitif yang jauh lebih baik dibanding orang-orang dengan sindrom autisme. Hanya saja.. mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan baik apa yang mereka inginkan. Terkadang saat kita tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan marah. Anak-anak di sini pun begitu. Tapi hanya ada 5 anak yang mengalami sindrom ini di sini, termasuk Sageki," jelas Miss Senju panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tapi yang tidak aku paham.. Anak itu selalu mengatakan 'papa' saat mulai menyentuh piano dan memainkannya," kataku.

Miss Senju menghela napas pelan.

"Aku pun juga tidak begitu paham. Ibunya bilang, dulu Sageki sering melihat ayahnya bermain piano. Mungkin piano identik dengan ayahnya, dari sudut pandang anak itu. Mungkin dia ingin mengatakan kalau ayahnya juga sering bermain piano, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi dia hanya mengatakan 'papa'," katanya.

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Shimura-san. Aku pergi dulu. Anda masih ada jam setelah ini?" tanya Miss Senju. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku mengajar di SMA setelah ini," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Kalau perlu bantuan, Anda bisa menanyakan dengan guru-guru di sini," Miss Senju tersenyum seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**[Sasuke]**

Ada yang menepuk bahuku keras saat aku sedang termenung di depan layar komputerku siang ini sampai aku terlonjak kaget.

"Melamun lagi," Suigetsu muncul di sampingku dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya dengan agak kesal.

"Kau.. Bisakah kau tidak selalu mengagetkanku seperti itu?" kataku kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku membuatnya tadi pagi karena kau masih tidur. Kau ingat kau mabuk berat semalam? Ruang tengahmu berantakan sekali," tanya Suigetsu. Dia menyodorkan secangkir teh panas ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dengan tanpa minat.

"Terima kasih. Aku rasa aku harus menyewa jasa orang untuk mengurus rumah ini. Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya sendirian," kataku seraya meneguk tehku, tanpa menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Aku rasa ada benarnya. Minta saja orangtuamu tinggal di sini," kata Suigetsu.

Aku tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada lirik lagu yang belum selesai aku kerjakan di layar komputerku. Orangtuaku? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan belum menghubungi mereka selama berbulan-bulan sejak aku menikah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jual saja rumah ini? Lalu aku pindah di apartemen? Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk aku tinggali seorang diri," kataku kemudian.

"Kau cari teman saja kalau begitu, biar kau tidak sendirian lagi," ujar Suigetsu sambil lalu. Dia berjalan mengelilingi ruang kerjaku.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak. Akan aneh rasanya ada dua laki-laki lajang yang tinggal satu atap begini," tukas Suigetsu buru-buru. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Daripada aku harus tinggal dengan seorang gadis.. Akan jadi skandal besar nanti," sahutku.

"Bukankah sebelum ini kau juga tinggal dengan seorang perempuan? Tidak ada skandal 'kan?" ujar Suigetsu. Aku kembali terdiam dan hanya meneguk tehku tanpa minat. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menghabiskannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Itu beda. Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar seorang diri. Kau tahu itu," kataku kemudian.

"Karin bersedia menemanimu di sini kalau kau memintanya," ujar Suigetsu seraya terkekeh geli.

Aku melemparkan pandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Apa tidak ada saran yang lebih gila dari itu?" kataku.

Suigetsu angkat bahu acuh.

"Aku hanya memberi saran 'kan?" ujarnya dengan wajah tak berdosa sama sekali. Dan itu membuatku berdecak kesal. Orang ini kadang-kadang membuatku kesal dengan saran-sarannya yang kadang tak masuk akal. Dan dia selalu mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang mudah sekali untuk dilakukan.

"Yang jelas.. Aku ingin suasana baru," ujarku kemudian.

Diam sejenak. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara dentingan logam di belakangku, yang itu artinya Suigetsu sedang mengaduk cangkir tehnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memintanya kembali ke rumah ini?" Suigetsu mengatakan itu dengan pelan.

Aku kembali terdiam di tempatku. Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Kami sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang," jawabku dingin.

Aku mendengar Suigetsu menghela napas panjang.

"Yah.. Kalau itu membuatmu menjadi lebih baik. Aku bertemu dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak bertemu, sih. Hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dengan Sageki. Ahh, anak itu sudah semakin besar sekarang. Aku tidak sempat menyapanya karena aku sedang terburu-buru. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku pasti akan menemuinya. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku membuang napas pelan sekarang. Apa yang dipikirkan orang ini?

"Tidak. Kau saja," sahutku singkat.

"Hmm. Hanya saran.. Lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu ini sebelum kau melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke," kata Suigetsu. Sekarang aku benar-benar menoleh ke arahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku.

"Aku sudah mendengar gosipnya. Kau pergi berkencan dengan Yamanaka Ino beberapa kali 'kan? Aku tidak kaget. Kau menyukai nona itu aku rasa. Tapi, Sasuke.. Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin menjalani hubungan yang serius dengan perempuan itu, kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura. Paling tidak, ceraikan dia dulu," Suigetsu berkata sambil meneguk tehnya sampai habis.

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kau harus segera memilih. Bertindak lebih tepatnya. Kalian sudah lama tidak tinggal seatap 'kan? Kau bilang kalian sudah berbeda jalan sekarang. Sedangkan kau sekarang asik pergi ke mana-mana dengan perempuan itu. Jangan menggantungkan Sakura. Segera selesaikan masalahmu ini dulu, lalu kau mulai hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Ino-san. Aku rasa orangtuamu juga tidak keberatan kalau kau akhirnya bersama dengan perempuan ini. Dia sesuai dengan kriteria menantu idaman orangtuamu 'kan?" Suigetsu menatapku serius.

Aku tidak menjawab dan kembali menekuri layar komputerku. Kata-kata Suigetsu tadi memang ada benarnya. Aku terlalu memperpanjang masalahku sampai satu tahun lebih. Kalau memang sudah tidak ada kecocokan dan kami sudah tidak saling mencintai lagi, aku harus mengakhirinya sejak dulu. Dan, yah.. Memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih membahagiakan. Mungkin dengan ini, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berjauh-jauhan dengan orangtua dan keluargaku lagi.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan itu nanti," ujarku pelan.

"Pikirkan matang-matang. Aku sudah menghubungi Sakura kemarin, dan aku akan menemuinya malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau titipkan?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Nanti saja kalau keputusanku sudah benar-benar bulat," jawabku akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, ya?" Suigetsu menepuk bahuku dengan agak keras sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

Tinggal aku seorang diri di ruangan ini. Masih menatatp layar di depanku ini dengan tatapan nanar. Ucapan Suigetsu beberapa saat yang lalu masih tersimpan dengan jelas di dalam kepalaku dan terus terngiang-ngiang dengan cukup keras.

"_**Ceraikan Sakura dan kau bisa memulai kehidupanmu yang baru."**_

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi. Mudah sekali Suigetsu berkata seperti itu, tapi pada kenyataannya, proses perceraian 'kan tidak semudah itu. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mengganjalku untuk melakukan itu.

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan. Lalu kembali menghela napas panjang. Ruangan ini.. Dan juga semua ruangan yang ada di sini.. Semua menyimpan kenangan tentang perempuan itu. Hanya saja, semua terasa berbeda sekarang. Semenjak dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan perempuan ini. Yah.. Yamanaka Ino membuatku lupa tentang perasaanku pada Sakura. Perempuan itu benar-benar dewasa dan dia mau mengerti karakterku. Kami jarang bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Kepribadiannya dan penampilannya, semua adalah standar idealku tentang seorang perempuan idaman.

Sampai beberapa waktu, aku menyadari kalau aku merindukan berkencan dengan seseorang yang membuatku mengomel sepanjang jalan. Rindu dengan perempuan keras kepala yang semaunya sendiri dan membuatku sibuk mengkritik segala yang dilakukannya. Tapi bisa apa lagi aku sekarang?

_***Flashback***_

"Kau fansnya 'kan? Kenapa diam saja?"

Aku baru saja selesai menghapus make up dan keluar dari ruang ganti saat aku melihat dua orang gadis berdiri di depan ruang gantiku. Aku mengenal salah satunya, dia adalah ketua _fansclub_ untuk para penggemarku yang ada di Tokyo. Dan dia sering menemuiku atau manajerku, untuk sekedar memberikan hadiah dari fans untukku. Jadi aku mengenal wajahnya, bukan secara personal. Dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dia selalu bisa menemukanku di manapun aku berada.

Aku melempar senyum padanya dengan ramah.

Gadis ketua _fansclub_ itu menyambutku dengan ramah.

Aku mengerling sekilas pada gadis berambut merah muda sebahu di sampingnya, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak ambil pusing tentang itu. Gadis ketua _fansclub _itu memberikan bingkisan untukku.

"Selamat untuk lagu terbarunya, Sasuke-san. Walaupun tidak menang, tapi kami tetap mendukungmu," ujar gadis itu. Aku mengangguk padanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sambil masih tersenyum samar padanya. Aku mengambil bingkisan itu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sakura. Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya," gadis itu menyenggol lengan gadis di sampingnya yang kelihatan tidak begitu peduli dengan itu sambil berbisik pelan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu balas menatapnya dan menoleh ke arahku dengan sekilas.

"Apa? Aku?" dia mengerutkan dahi heran pada gadis ketua _club_ tadi.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau bisa bertemu dengannya, kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Kau bilang kalau kau bertemu kau akan bilang-umph!"

Aku terkejut saat gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung mengatupkan tangannya di bibir gadis ketua klub itu dan membuatnya langsung berhenti bicara.

"Aku akan menemui seseorang dulu. Ah, itu Uzumaki-san!" gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dan segera berjalan menyusuri koridor di sebelah kami. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Hah! Itulah yang namanya Sakura Haruno. Sasuke-san. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal dia juga selalu mengikuti beritamu. Tingkahnya aneh!" gerutu gadis ketua klub itu.

Aku angkat bahu acuh setelah itu.

Tanpa aku sadari kalau pertemuan itu adalah awal dari kehidupanku setelah itu.

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu dan hampir setengahnya berlari, aku memasuki toko buku itu dengan kalut. Penyamaranku sama sekali tidak berhasil. Padahal aku sudah sengaja mengenakan mantel kerah tinggi dan topi yang hampir menutupi wajahku. Kacamata bingkai tebalku juga sama sekali tidak bisa mengecohkan fans-ku. Hari ini sengaja aku ingin menikmati hari dengan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan menuju kantor agensiku, karena hari ini turun salju pertama di tahun ini. Tapi fans-fans itu sudah berteriak-teriak histeris saat tahu aku ada di jalan yang sama dan mengejarku sampai ke sini.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan masih terengah-engah saat aku sampai di toko buku itu. Mereka tidak ke sini 'kan? Aku melihat dari kaca etalase besar di toko buku itu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti sampai di sini.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Tuan?" sebuah suara di belakangku membuatku sedikit tersentak.

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis berpakaian seragam karyawan toko buku ini sudah berdiri di sana. Gadis itu menatapku dengan dahi berkerut dan kedua mata hiujau emerald-nya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Aku balas menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut. Aku sepertinya pernah melihat wajah gadis ini di suatu tempat. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang diikat ke belakang mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Sebelum tatapannya langsung berubah detik berikutnya. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar dan dia menatapku dengan wajah agak kaget.

"Anda.. Bukankah Anda–?"

Gadis itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Saat aku akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya, mataku melihat sesuatu di luar toko buku itu. Aku langsung membelalakkan mata kaget saat melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis SMA yang mengejarku tadi sudah ada di depan toko buku itu.

Aku langsung menoleh pada gadis karyawan tadi dengan cepat.

"Nona! Sembunyikan aku! Cepat!" kataku dengan setengah berbisik. Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

Mataku mengerling pada papan nama yang tesemat di dadanya. Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura-san. Tolong sembunyikan aku dari kejaran fans-fans gila ini. Mereka akan mengikutiku ke manapun seharian ini," ujarku. Aku melihat gadis-gadis itu masih mengobrol sambil tertawa cekikikan di depan toko. Saat salah satu dari mereka sudah memegang kenop pintu, aku langsung mengambil inisiatif lain. Aku mengedarkan pandang berkeliling mencari tempat yang bisa untuk menyembunyikan tubuhku yang tinggi ini.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah mesin kasir yang tidak dijaga itu, dan langsung menyembunyikan tubuhku di bawah meja kasir. Untungnya, meja kasir itu lumayan tinggi, jadi aku tidak perlu memaksakan tubuhku supaya tidak terlihat.

Gadis karyawan itu mengikutiku dan masih menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi dia akhirnya menggeleng dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia berdiri di depan meja kasir. Aku mencium aroma cherry segar yang manis begitu gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Selamat datang."

Aku mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan salam dengan ramah begitu aku mendengar denting gantungan kunci yang diletakkan di atas daun pintu berbunyi. Itu artinya ada orang yang masuk.

"Nona.. Apa kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke masuk kemari?" aku mendengar seorang gadis bertanya pada gadis karyawan itu di depan meja kasir.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan lebih cepat. Kalau gadis ini mengatakan aku ada di sini, awas saja. Hidupnya tidak akan tenang setelah ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke siapa?" aku mendengar gadis karyawan itu bertanya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Idola yang baru debut beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab gadis yang lain.

"Oh? Apakah ada idola dengan nama seperti itu? Aku pikir kalian mencari paman kalian. Karena namanya mirip dengan nama pamanku. Haha. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Aku bernapas lega. Tapi sekaligus menyimpan kekesalan lain dalam dadaku. Aku berterimakasih pada gadis itu, tapi dia mengatai namaku seperti nama pamannya. Sialan.

"Yah.. Sayang sekali."

"Aku pikir dia tadi masuk ke sini."

"Mungkin dia berlari ke tempat lain."

Suara gerombolan gadis-gadis yang saling bergumam itu mulai menjauh dan menghilang begitu aku mendengar gantungan di daun pintu toko buku itu berdenting. Itu artinya gadis-gadis itu sudah pergi.

Aku melihat gadis karyawan toko itu mulai menjauh dan memberiku ruang untuk keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku keluar dari bawah meja itu dengan susah payah dan langsung membenarkan letak bajuku yang berantakan karena terlipat saat aku bersembunyi tadi.

"Nama pamanmu, eh? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku, Nona?" kataku setengah kesal seraya menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu hanya angkat bahu begitu aku menatapnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seperti ada kabel yang dipasang dengan keras sekali dalam kepalaku dan membuatku terkesiap. Aku menyadari sesuatu wajah gadis di depanku itu mengingatkanku pada wajah seseorang. Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Kau.. bukankah kau pernah menemuiku di ruang ganti dengan.. siapa itu namanya? Iya 'kan? Kau gadis yang itu 'kan?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

Gadis itu kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Anda pasti salah orang," ujarnya kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Ingatanku tidak pernah salah. Kau gadis yang waktu itu 'kan?" kataku dengan yakin.

Gadis di depanku itu menghela napas pendek.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" sahutnya dengan wajah tanpa minat.

"Ahh, jadi kau memang benar-benar gadis yang waktu itu?"

"Sakura! Coba kau ke sini sebentar."

Terdengar sebuah panggilan seorang laki-laki dari ruangan di belakang meja kasir ini.

"Baik! Saya akan ke sana sebentar lagi," sahut gadis di depanku itu dengan suara agak keras. Dia lalu kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Jadi.. Kalau Anda tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, Anda boleh pergi," katanya datar, seraya berbalik dan membelakangiku. Aku terperanjat.

"Ap-apa? Hei! Aku seorang idola, kau tahu itu?" kataku sedikit kesal diperlakukan seenaknya oleh seorang gadis karyawan toko yang notabene adalah penggemarku juga itu.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menoleh lagi ke arahku dan menghilang begitu saja di balik ruangan yang ada di belakang meja kasir ini. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Masih berusaha mencerna dan memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Apa ini? Aku baru saja diacuhkan oleh salah seorang penggemarku? Kataku tak percaya.

Dering ponsel yang ada di saku celanaku membuat pikiranku teralihkan dan langsung membuatku tersadar kalau aku harus cepat-cepat meneruskan perjalananku. Aku harus segera sampai di studio untuk _recording _album baruku yang dijadwalkan akan keluar sebelum Natal.

Dengan mendesis kesal, aku segera keluar dari toko buku itu.

_***Flashback ends***_

.

.

Aku membuka laci meja kerjaku dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Aku tersenyum getir. Foto ini masih tersimpan rapi di sini karena aku sengaja tidak mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini. Aku mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya lama. Aku bisa merasakan aura kebahagiaan dalam foto itu. Saat melihat Sakura yang sedang menggendong Sageki kecil kami yang baru saja lahir, dan aku duduk di sampingnya, dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan bahwa seolah aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Hah.. Aku menghela napas panjang. Apakah semua ini akan menjadi masa laluku? Setelah peristiwa di restoran beberapa hari yang lalu, aku belum menghubungi Sakura lagi. Dia tidak menjawab pesan pertamaku. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau mungkin dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi. Entahlah.

Aku segera menaruh foto itu dalam laciku dan menutupnya dengan segera sebelum akhirnya aku beralih lagi pada layar komputer di depanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sai]**

Aku menatap lembaran kertas di tanganku ini untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Aku sedang menimbang sesuatu sambil terus membaca lembaran kertas itu.

"Ada masalah, Shimura-san?" seseorang duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di kosong dan menyodorkan sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat kepadaku.

"Oh, Senju-san. Ah, terimakasih," aku menerima teh itu sambil meluruskan sikap dudukku.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya Anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa hari ini terasa berat sekali? Anak-anak mungkin kelelahan setelah kunjungan ke museum tadi pagi. Jadi agak tidak bersemangat," kata Miss Senju seraya menyeruput tehnya tanpa bersuara.

"Ah, aku rasa begitu. Tapi mereka tidak begitu bermasalah seharian ini," ujarku.

"Oh? Lalu apa yang membuat Anda muram sejak tadi?" tanya Miss Senju lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Begini, Senju-san. Aku mendapat info tentang perlombaan nasional alat musik untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus satu bulan yang akan datang. Aku hanya berpikir... Apa kita bisa, maksudku, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku merekomendasikan Sageki untuk berpartisipasi dalam lomba ini?" aku menatap Miss Senju untuk meminta pertimbangan.

Miss Senju menatapku tidak yakin.

"Ahh.. Aku rasa Sageki memang cepat sekali menerima pelajaran darimu, Shimura-san. Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku, dia belum bisa memainkan piano dengan sepuluh jari. Apalagi ini perlombaan nasional," katanya kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Tidak masalah dia belum bisa memainkan dengan sepuluh jari. Tapi yang pasti, dia bisa mengingat nada dan memainkan piano dengan lancar tanpa kesalahan," jawabku dengan antusias.

Miss Senju mengangguk mengerti.

"Bulan depan, ya? Apa Sageki bisa melakukannya dengan baik dengan waktu sesingkat ini?" katanya lagi, masih ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku akan melatihnya kalau diijinkan. Lagipula, sekarang tidak sulit bagiku untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia sudah mengenalku sebagai orang yang mengajarinya bermain piano 'kan? Dan karena dia sangat menyukai nada piano, secara otomatis dia nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bukankah begitu, Senju-san?" kataku mencoba meyakinkan perempuan yang lebih beberapa tahun tahun di atasku ini.

Miss Senju kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk ini. Tapi aku khawatir ibunya tidak mudah untuk dimintai ijin tentang ini. Kau tahu Sakura-san? Dia sangat menjaga Sageki," katanya.

Aku menghela napas pendek.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Sageki sering pulang lebih akhir dibanding teman-temannya 'kan? Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk melatihnya. Aku akan bicara dengan Sakura-san tentang ini nanti. Aku harap dia tidak keberatan. Bukan apa-apa.. Hanya saja, anak ini punya bakat yang tidak bisa hanya disimpan saja seperti selama ini.. Sayang sekali 'kan?" kataku.

"Mm. Kau benar. Aku rasa Sakura-san juga tidak keberatan asal itu tidak membuat Sageki tertekan," kata Miss Senju.

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya merasa kelelahan. Karena dia suka sekali dengan piano. Jadi aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang dicemaskan," kataku.

Miss Senju mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

**[Ino]**

Aku membereskan beberapa barang yang sudah tidak terpakai dan tidak diperlukan lagi dalam kamarku. Aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan untuk tiga hari ke depan, makanya aku menggunakan waktu liburku ini untuk pulang ke rumah, berlibur dengan keluargaku. Rasanya seperti sudah setahun tidak pulang ke rumah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Padahal kenyataannya, aku baru dua bulan tidak pulang ke sini. Dan keadaan kamar ini masih sama saja dengan terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya dua bulan lalu.

Aku mengambil beberapa kotak yang sudah lama ada di bawah meja riasku. Kotak itu dulu gunanya untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang menurutku berharga. Jadi saat aku ingin mengambilnya, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya ke tempat yang aku lupa di mana menaruhnya. Simpel. Tapi sekarang kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, kotak-kotak itu hanya memenuhi ruangan saja.

Aku mengambilnya dengan susah payah. Debu tipis segera bertebaran di wajahku. Ahh, ini pasti sudah lama sekali mendekam di sini tanpa disentuh sama sekali..

Kotak-kotak itu tanpa sengaja berjatuhan ke lantai saat aku mencoba mengangkatnya. Bukan hanya debu yang bertebaran, tapi juga sebagian isinya ikut jatuh.

"Hah. Berat sekali~!" gerutuku dengan sedikit kesal.

Aku jongkok dan mulai memunguti barang-barang yang berjatuhan itu saat aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti untuk sejenak.

Tanganku mengambil gantungan kunci bermotif tengkorak yang jatuh di antara kertas-kertas di lantai itu dengan perasaan campur aduk yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Aku mengamati gantungan kunci itu untuk sesaat.

_***Flashback***_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap gantungan kunci yang diberikan Sai padaku malam ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku lumayan _shock_ dengan pemberiannya ini. Ini adalah perayaan tahun pertama hari jadi kami, dan aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal romantis yang manis malam ini. Setidaknya dia akan memberiku bunga atau boneka untuk formalitas. Ya, aku memang tidak mengaharapkan Sai memberi hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi setidaknya.. Begitulah yang selalu dilakukan seorang laki-laki pada orang yang disukainya 'kan? Apalagi di hari yang spesial untuk kami saat ini.

Tapi.. Sekali lagi aku menatap gantungan kunci bermotif tengkorak itu pandangan bingung.

"Itu gantungan paling bagus yang bisa aku dapatkan sejauh ini. Hanya ada satu dan kata pemilik tokonya tidak dijual di manapun," kata Sai enteng.

Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Kalau aku bilang tidak suka, tentu saja itu akan membuatnya tersinggung. Tapi.. Ayolah. Apa dia pikir kami berdua akan membentuk band rock? Apa aku tipe perempuan yang pantas memakai hiasan seperti ini? Sai... Aku menatapnya lelah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ah, kau bisa menyimpannya saja tanpa memakainya," ujar Sai . Aku tahu dia kecewa karena aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik di balik senyum lebarnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Terimakasih banyak," kataku kemudian. Aku tersenyum geli seraya memakai gantungan bermotif tengkorak itu di ponselku.

"Kau tidak perlu memakainya kalau."

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh. Oh, kau bilang akan memberikan kejutan untukku. Apa itu?" potongku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai .

"Kau ingin menunjukkan apa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Sai berdehem pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini," Sai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan kafe ini. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

Tapi setelah aku melihatnya mengambil gitar yang tidak terpakai yang disandarkan pada salah satu kursi di sana, baru aku menyadari sesuatu.

_***Ends***_

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Cepat kemari. Makan malammu sudah dingin sejak tadi," suara ibuku dari luar kamarku mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ahh. Iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana," sahutku.

Aku memasukkan gantungan kunci itu ke dalam kotaknya lagi dan mencampurnya dengan barang-barang lain yang harus dibereskan. Aku rasa sudah saatnya membuang barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan lagi.

Saat akan memasukkan barang-barang itu mataku tidak sengaja melihat ke arah kalender dinding kamarku. Hatiku mencelos. Besok sudah akhir bulan, ya? Kenapa kebetulan sekali aku tiba-tiba menemukan benda ini tepat dengan hari jadi kami beberapa tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini? Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Tidak baik mengingat-ingat yang sudah berlalu.

.

.

.

**[Sai]**

Aku membuka kalender meja yang ada di meja kerjaku tanpa minat. Apa? Besok sudah akhir bulan lagi? Aku menghela napas panjang. Waktu benar-benar cepat sekali berlalu.

Mataku terus terpaku pada tanggal di kalender itu. Aku setengah melamun menatap angka-angka itu. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana bisa meyakinkan Sakura-san untuk memberikan Sageki ijin agar boleh ikut serta lomba itu. Aku tadi bertemu dengannya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Jadi aku belum bilang itu padanya. Mungkin besok aku akan bilang padanya.

Aku terus menatap angka di kalender itu sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu. Besok akhir bulan 'kan? Bagiku, tanggal itu adalah tanggal yang masih jadi tanggal spesial untukku. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau tanggal itu menjadi momen penting untukku. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak akan ada yang terjadi besok. Seperti tahun yang lalu..

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku harus segera pulang. Badanku rasanya lelah sekali. Setelah seharian mengajar outdoor dengan anak-anak itu tadi. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu peranku di sana sebagai guru pengganti atau guru tetap, karena aku tetap diminta mengajar di sana sampai sekarang. Tapi aku memang menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Ino]**

Aku melirik jam tanganku lagi dan membuang napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menatap berkeliling dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih ada di tempat ini. Beberapa adalah petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan taman dan membuang beberapa sampah yang terlihat mengotori taman. Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku dan melihat ke arah jalan yang menghubungkan ke pintu masuk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang berjalan dari arah pintu masuk. Aku menghela napas lagi.

Aku tahu memang sepertinya tidak masuk akal sekali untuk mengharap kedatangannya ke sini. Aku tahu rasanya mustahil sekali mengharapkan kedatangannya di tempat ini, seperti dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku sampai aku melakukan hal nekat seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berbohong pada perasaanku. Setelah aku memikirkannya semalaman suntuk, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku memang masih menyukai Sai. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Tiap aku mencoba melupakannya, selalu ada hal yang membuatku ingat padanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa memungkirinya. Perasaanku masih sama padanya.

Dan aku tidak mengharapkan Sai masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Setidaknya, kalau aku bertemu dengannya sekarang, entah dia masih menyukaiku atau tidak, setelah ini aku bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri.

Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan tatapan nanar. Tempat ini, di tempat pertama kencan kami. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana Sai berusaha bersikap romantis di depanku dengan membawakan bunga untukku. Aku ingat bagaimana dia hampir memberikan bunga itu padaku sebelum ada lebah kecil yang hinggap di salah satu mahkota bunga itu. Saking kagetnya dia melempar karangan bunga itu begitu saja dengan wajah sangat ketakutan. Aku hampir tertawa geli saat itu kalau saja aku tidak kasihan melihatnya kecewa karena telah menghancurkan kencan pertama kami. Aku sampai harus meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak apa-apa, dan bilang padanya kalau aku tidak begitu suka dengan bunga. Dan sejak saat itu Sai tidak pernah memberikanku bunga lagi. Sebagai gantinya, dia selalu mengajakku melihat pertandingan sepakbola setiap akhir pekan. Lalu menonton film hari Minggu-nya. Tapi mungkin aku juga salah saat bilang padanya kalau aku tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal romantis. Karena sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah mengajakku melihat film romantis. Tapi justru film-film berbau horor dan _action_. Benar-benar..

Aku ingat sekali bagaimana dia menikmati film bergenre _action_ itu tanpa mempedulikanku yang sudah merasa mual-mual setelah melihat adegan berdarah-darah di dalamnya.

Aku tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Antara senyuman dan perasaan sedih yang dengan susah payah aku tahan. Yah, tempat ini pernah menjadi tempat yang berarti untukku. Dulunya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasku dan melihat layarnya. Sama sekali tidak ada panggilan dari Sai. Aku menghela napas panjang. Sekali lagi aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk tempat itu. Dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang berjalan dari arah itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas panjang. Yahh, sepertinya memang tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku kembali menoleh ke ponselku. Ragu antara perasaan yang sangat kuat untuk menghubunginya dan harga diri. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku memasukkan lagi ponselku dan bangkit dari tempatku. Oke. Mungkin memang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi melihat masa laluku. Aku tahu aku bodoh dengan mengharapkan Sai masih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu padaku. Aku rasa dia sudah memiliki orang lain yang dia cintai.

Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit terluka, perasaan yang sama saat aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya dua tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, tidak ada air mata di sini. Aku bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan lebih tegar aku rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sai]**

"Bagus, Sageki. Permainan pianomu berkembang pesat sekali. Kau bisa ikut lomba nasional antar sekolah untuk bulan depan aku rasa," aku mengusap ujung kepala Sageki yang sedang duduk di atas kursi sambil masih terus menerus memainkan tuts piano dengan seenaknya. Aku yakin dia tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi. Tapi aku yakin dua orang perempuan yang sedang menunggu di kursi di belakangku itu mendengarkan ucapanku tadi. Aku berbalik dan melihat ke arah Haruno Sakura dan Miss Senju yang sedang sama-sama menatapku dengan pandangan menunggu sesuatu. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Beruntungnya, anak ini memiliki kemampuan lebih dalam mengenal nada. Jadi aku tidak kesulitan mengarahkannya dalam mengenali nada-nada baru. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, Sakura-san. Aku akan mendaftarkannya mengikuti lomba permainan musik tingkat nasional untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus yang diadakan yayasan khusus untuk anak-anak sepertinya," kataku seraya duduk di kursi di samping dua perempuan itu.

"Tingkat nasional? Apa kau yakin, Sai-san? Tapi.. Permainannya bukannya masih terlalu dasar? Aku tidak yakin dia bisa bersaing dengan banyak orang," Sakura menatapku dengan ragu.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi menyadari ketertarikannya dengan piano jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan hal lain, aku rasa aku hanya perlu melatihnya sedikit lagi agar dia bisa bermain dengan sepuluh jari," jelasku. Aku mendengar ponselku berdering, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Nanti aku bisa menelponnya lagi.

"Tapi.. Sageki juga harus belajar yang lain. Aku khawatir kalau dia terus menerus berada di dekat piano, dia hanya akan memikirkan piano dan tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya," ujar Sakura. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu, Sakura-san. Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Sageki tidak harus belajar piano sepanjang hari. Dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya di sekolah seperti biasanya. Aku dengar dari Miss Senju kalau anak ini sudah mulai punya teman dekat," aku menatap Sageki yang masih memainkan tuts piano dengan asal.

Miss Senju mengangguk.

"Benar, dia sudah mulai menggabungkan diri dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dan kadang Sageki sendiri yang memulai untuk bergabung. Anak itu jadi manis sekali sekarang. Aku rasa Shimura-san benar, Sakura-san. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama anak itu masih bisa berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa," ujar Miss Senju. Aku masih melihat ada semburat kecemasan di mata perempuan muda di sampingku ini saat matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sageki.

"Tapi, aku.. Begini.. Mungkin sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi.. Aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya tambahan les privatnya," Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya tersenyum geli.

"Sakura-san, aku sama sekali tidak memintamu untuk membayarku. Aku sangat tertarik dengan kemampuan anak itu, makanya aku tidak bosan melatihnya. Kau tenang saja. Gaji di sekolahku yang dulu masih cukup untuk membeli gitar elektrik baru," ujarku dengan sedikit bercanda. Aku mendengar dering ponsel di tasku. Aku mengabaikannya sekali lagi. Biasanya kalau ada dering berkali-kali seperti ini, itu pasti ulah para murid-murid di SMA dan sekolah musik tempatku bekerja. Mereka sering menggodaku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele dan menelponku lalu mematikannya seketika saat aku mengangkatnya.

Sakura tampaknya masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Aku tahu dia pasti mencemaskan anaknya satu-satunya ini. Tapi jujur saja, aku memang tidak ada maksud lain selain mengembangkan bakat musik yang ada dalam diri anak itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Sakura-san. Kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku tidak akan memaksa," ujarku seraya melempar senyum ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku berterimakasih karena kalian berdua.. mau memperhatikan anak itu sampai sedetail ini. Aku berterimakasih sekali. Anak itu sangat beruntung bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Aku tidak keberatan kalau memang itu untuk kebaikan anak itu nantinya," jawab Sakura panjang lebar. Ada yang menggenang di sudut matanya saat dia mengucapkan itu. Tapi dia buru-buru mengabaikannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Sageki yang sedang asik dengan piano di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, artinya ini sudah jadi kesepakatan 'kan? Aku akan melatih Sageki setiap hari setelah ini. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Sageki-san?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

Aku menoleh ke arah Miss Senju yang tersenyum lega ke arahku. Aku membalasnya seraya membuka tasku. Aku penasaran dengan panggilan masuk yang sejak tadi berdering berkali-kali. Aku mencari ponselku dengan susah payah karena tersembunyi di antara kertas-kertas di dalam tasku. Aku membuka layarnya dan terkejut karena ada beberapa pesan masuk dan beberapa panggilan masuk sebanyak ini. Dan aku tambah terbelalak saat aku menyadari kalau aku sangat mengenal nomor telepon ini. Tanpa membaca namanya saja aku tahu siapa pemilik nomor telepon ini. Ino?

Entah kenapa tanganku tiba-tiba gemetar hebat saat membaca nama itu dan saking terburu-burunya membuka pesan itu, ponsel di tanganku hampir tergelincir jatuh kalau aku tidak segera menangkapnya.

Aku membuka pesan pertama. Dikirim pagi tadi. Aku terlalu sibuk mengajar sampai lupa mengecek ponselku.

"_**Hai. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf menghubungimun tiba-tiba. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Sudah satu tahun lebih, ya? Aku mendengar lagumu. Lagu yang sekarang jadi hits dan dinyanyikan Sasuke-san. Aku tidak menampik kalau lagu itu keren sekali dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi terkenal sepertinya. Tapi tetap saja. Bagiku itu tetap lagu seorang Sai. Dan hari ini adalah hari jadinya lagu itu 'kan? Walaupun sudah lama berlalu, tapi hari ini tetap menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa untukku. Apa tidak keberatan kalau hari ini kita bertemu? Yah, anggap saja sebagai pertemuan kawan lama. Dua hari ini aku sedang libur total. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih. Aku akan menunggumu. Di tempat yang sama di hari itu. Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti tahu. "**_

Aku membuka pesan masuk yang lain.

"_**.. Aku tahu kau sibuk sekali pastinya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu karena memintamu datang ke tempat ini. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Sampai jumpa."**_

Aku melihat daftar panggilan masuk. Semua nomor Ino dan waktu menunjukkan kalau panggilannya baru saja dilakukan. Jadi beberapa panggilan yang baru masuk beberapa saat yang lalu itu dari Ino? Kenapa aku malah mengabaikannya? Ch~!

"Senju-san, aku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Ada janji penting," kataku seraya membereskan barang-barangku yang sebagian masih berceceran di luar tasku dengan tergesa.

"Oh, yah. Terimakasih kerjasamanya, Shimura-san," sahut Miss Senju.

Aku menghampiri Sageki yang sekarang sudah beranjak dari piano dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan mata polosnya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi besok, Sageki. Aku pergi dulu," aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan terburu saat keluar dari tempat itu.

Aku harap waktuku masih banyak. Aku harap masih bisa terkejar dan Ino masih ada di tempat itu. Bukankah ini bertepatan dengan hari di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tiga tahun yang lalu? Hari di mana aku menciptakan lagu untuknya dan aku nyanyikan langsung di depannya setahun kemudian? Aku tidak berharap banyak. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**[****Sasuke****]**

Suigetsu muncul di studio malam ini dengan rambut berantakan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Suigetsu tersenyum kepadaku dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ada sedikit urusan. Omong-omong.. Kau sudah menggarap lagu terakhir yang kemarin? Sudah selesai?" Suigetsu balik bertanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Itu 'kan tugasmu. Tapi untung aku cerdas, jadi aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak tadi. Apanya yang kolaborasi kalau kau sama sekali belum menggarap liriknya?" omelku.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku menepati janjiku dengan seseorang tadi. Makanya agak terlambat. Kalau aku tidak datang, nanti dia akan marah," jelas Suigetsu.

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Kau punya pacar baru?" tanyaku.

Suigetsu menggeleng. Dia meneguk air mineral yang sudah tersedia di mejaku dengan terburu sampai mau tersedak saat aku menanyakan itu.

"Bukan. Ahh, tidak usah dipikirkan. Eh, Sasuke, Sabtu ini kau ada waktu?" Suigetsu kembali menatapku. Aku mengingat-ingat untuk beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu," aku semakin curiga padanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau menemaniku? Keponakanku akan tampil untuk perlombaan alat musik antar sekolah se-nasional di Tokyo Exhibition Sabtu ini. Sekaligus memperingati hari jadi gedung itu. Kau mau datang? Ayo temani aku," ajak Suigetsu. Nadanya sedikit memaksa yang itu artinya aku tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Keponakanmu yang mana? Anak dari bibimu lagi? Dia bukannya tahun ini sudah masuk ke sekolah menengah?" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Ahh, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ajak Ino sekalian kalau perlu," kata Suigetsu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya," sahutku.

"Wah, wah.. Sepertinya kau semakin akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Karin bagaimana?" Suigetsu bertanya dengan nada menggoda ke arahku.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan gadis itu? Aku harap dia segera menemukan seseorang yang sesuai dengannya. Kau mungkin," sahutku.

Suigetsu terkekeh geli.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Ino-san, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku ragu untuk menjawabnya, sebelum akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Emm. Entahlah," jawabku.

Suigetsu menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah~! Ayo bekerja lagi~! _Go go go_~!" Suigetsu segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempatnya biasa bekerja. Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Aku tahu ada yang sedang disembunyikannya saat ini. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan urusanku untuk mencari-cari tahu hal semacam itu. Jadi aku mengabaikan perasaanku dan meneruskan pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke]**

Yang aku lihat dari sudut pandangku sekarang hanyalah perempuan berambut merah muda yang sekarang duduk di deretan terdepan bangku penonton itu. Perempuan itu sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama ke arah panggung di depannya. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Hanya aku yang telalu disibukkan dengan melihat penampilan anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain piano di atas panggung itu, dan juga perempuan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan haru di bangku penonton secara bergantian. Orang-orang di sini tidak ada yang tahu kalau dua orang itu adalah orang yang pernah menjadi yang terdekat untukku. Yah, lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu 'kan? Sageki sudah sebesar itu. Dan yang paling membuatku tercengang adalah permainan pianonya yang lembut itu. Gaya duduk dan caranya memegang tuts piano itu.. adalah khasku. Aku ingat sekali saat Sakura bilang Sageki sering melihatku bermain piano diam-diam di luar ruang kerjaku. Sekarang aku tahu seberapa tertariknya anak itu dengan piano. Aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau anak itu berbakat dalam bidang music, terutama piano seperti ini. Dan saat melihat anak itu bermain di atas panggung dengan 'gaya'ku itu, aku tidak bisa membantah kalau ada yang memanas dalam dadaku.

"Anak itu benar-benar berbakat. Permainan pianonya lembut sekali walau masih agak kaku," Ino berkata di sampingku dengan nada kagum. Sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak itu. Seandainya dia tahu siapa anak yang sedang ada di atas panggung itu, seperti apa reaksinya? Bukan hanya dia. Tapi seluruh orang yang ada di sini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau anak itu adalah anak seorang super-idol Uchiha Sasuke?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Apa maksud Suigetsu memintaku ke sini sedang dia malah duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang sama dengan Sakura sekarang? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubungiku sejak aku bilang aku sudah ada di sini. Dia hanya membalas pesanku singkat.. "Duduk dan nikmati saja acaranya".

Ch~! Sialan.

Dari awal aku sudah menduga ada yang aneh dengan ajakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia hanya bilang kalau acaranya pasti akan membuatku terkejut.

Dia memang benar.

Aku memang sangat terkejut begitu nama anak itu dipanggil. Dan anak laki-laki itu muncul dengan raut muka datar seperti biasanya di atas panggung. Dia sempat menoleh ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang aku artikan sendiri sebagai penyemangat.

Dari tempat dudukku yang berada jauh dari panggung, aku hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan nanar ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatap Sageki.

Dua hari yang lalu aku menerima pesan darinya. Awalnya aku kaget karena tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku setelah satu tahun sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya. Tapi aku lebih tercengang saat dia bilang ingin segera mengurus perceraian dariku. Aku benar-benar kaget saat itu. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum berani memutuskan hal itu. Tapi membaca pesannya itu, sekarang aku yakin kalau memang inilah yang seharusnya sudah kami lakukan sejak dulu.

Tepuk tangan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini terdengar riuh dan itu membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. Permainan piano Sageki sudah berakhir dan kini anak itu turun dari panggung dan langsung lari ke arah bangku deretan pertama. Sageki segera berlari ke pelukan Sakura, dan Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Jelas sekali terpancar kebahagiaan di matanya. Aku mendengus pelan. Apa mereka sudah hidup bahagia tanpaku sekarang? Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tidak aku kenal dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang ikut memeluk anak itu.

Aku tersenyum miris. Bukankah seharusnya aku juga ada di sana untuk memberi selamat kepada putraku? Aku mendecih pelan. Kau mulai menyesal saat melihat anakmu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, eh, Sasuke? Ke mana saja kau selama ini?

"Ayo, kita pulang," kataku pelan kepada Ino dengan nada dingin.

Ino tampak tidak segera menjawab. Kedua matanya ikut menatap ke depan dengan tatapan nanar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat wajahnya berubah menegang seperti ini. Aku lalu ikut melihat ke depan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ino?" panggilku lagi. Ino tampak terkesiap dan langsung menatapku.

"Eh? Tidak menunggu sampai selesai? Acaranya menarik sekali, Sasuke-kun," katanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang masih ada urusan setelah ini?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ahh, iya, sih. Tapi.. Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Ino akhirnya. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dengan cepat dan Ino berjalan di belakangku mengikutiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura]**

Tangan kananku memegang tangan Sageki dengan erat saat aku berpapasan dengan seseorang di pintu masuk aula ini. Aku tidak segera meneruskan langkahku dan hanya berdiri mematung di sana seperti orang bodoh. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan kaget yang sama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup tidak beraturan dan tanganku yang menggenggam tangan kecil Sageki jadi berkeringat dingin. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku mengabaikan tatapan heran Sasuke maupun teman wanitanya yang berdiri di sampingnya dan segera berjalan melewatinya.

"Mama. Papa," suara kecil Sageki membuat dadaku seperti disayat dengan paksa. Tangan Sageki tiba-tiba menarikku dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Bukan. Tidak ada Papa," sahutku dengan cepat. Aku segera menarik tangan kecil itu untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan paksa.

"Papa! Aku mau bertemu Papa!" Sageki mulai berseru dan itu membuat orang-orang di sekitar kami melihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sageki! Dengarkan Mama! Ayahmu tidak ada di sini!" gertakku dengan nada agak keras. Aku langsung tersentak. Aku sendiri kaget karena baru pertama kali ini aku menggertaknya dengan suara keras.

Sageki terlihat sedikit kaget. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Mama jahat! Aku tidak suka Mama! Papa ada di sini!" seru Sageki lagi, kali ini dengan nada marah.

"Sageki. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini," ajakku dengan sedikit memaksanya. Tapi anak itu bersikeras untuk tetap di sana dan tidak mau pergi. Dia bahkan menampik tanganku dengan keras. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak berani untuk menatap orang-orang di sekitarku yang mulai menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan Mama!"

Seseorang datang menghampiri kami dengan sedikit tergopoh.

"Sageki? Ada apa?" Sai-san langsung berjongkok di depan anak itu dan mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku lembut dan aku melihat wajah Miss Senju berusaha menenangkanku. Perasaanku sudah kalut sekali sekarang, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku merasakan usapan lembut di bahuku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli _hot wheel_ baru? Asal kau jadi anak baik dan tidak berteriak-teriak lagi. Bagaimana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu," aku mendengar Sai berkata pelan pada anak itu.

Sageki masih tidak mau melihatku. Tapi dia mengangguk saat Sai mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Orang-orang di sekitar kami sudah mulai tidak memperhatikan kami lagi.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan menghujam milik Sasuke di belakangku. Aku segera mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju tempat lain. Ada bangku di bawah pohon besar di halaman museum ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Anak itu baik-baik saja 'kan seharian ini?" tanya Miss Senju.

Aku mengangguk tanpa kata.

"Senju-san. Sebenarnya selama ini ada yang aku sembunyikan.. Dari semua orang. Dan itu membuatku malah tertekan sendiri karena tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun selama bertahun-bertahun," kataku kemudian.

Miss Senju menatapku dengan matanya yang teduh. Inilah alasanku kenapa aku senang berbagi cerita dengan perempuan ini. Dia pandai membuat suasana di mana semua orang nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau berkenan. Aku akan mendengarkannya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Aku kembali menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sasuke]**

Aku menatap ponselku dan melihat satu nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu dengan lama. Ada suatu perasaan mengganjal yang membuatku tidak berani untuk menekan tombol untuk melakukan panggilan pada nama kontak itu. Aku berkali-kali menghela napas panjang untuk meyakinkan diriku, tapi sampai saat ini pun aku sama sekali belum melakukan panggilan.

Aku membuang napas panjang seraya membuang ponsel itu ke sofa di sebelahku dengan frustasi.

Peristiwa tadi siang di perlombaan musik itu benar-benar membuatku sedikit _shock_. Bukan karena aku melihat Sageki berteriak-teriak kesal di depan umum. Itu adalah hal biasa yang sudah sering aku lihat dulu, saat dia masih ada di rumah ini. Melainkan sikap keras Sakura yang membentaknya dengan tiba-tiba karena anak itu masih mengingatku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya melakukan itu pada Sageki. Dan kenyataan kalau anak itu masih mengingatku sampai sekarang benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Aku tidak permah menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Tapi anak itu masih mengingatku sebagai ayahnya dan bahkan bersikeras untuk bertemu denganku.

"Kenapa?" aku meremas rambutku dengan frustasi.

Aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana saat aku membawa Sakura ke rumah ini pertama kali. Membangun kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal dengannya, tanpa dipengaruhi kehidupan glamour seorang idola. Menyambut kelahiran Sageki di rumah ini. Dan itu adalah kenangan terindah saat aku melihat Sageki akhirnya lahir dari orang yang aku sayangi. Melihat anak itu berjalan pertama kali, mendengarkan suara kecilnya yang memanggilku Papa pertama ... Itu adalah ingatan-ingatan yang tidak pernah bisa aku singkirkan dari kepalaku. Sebelum semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku. Saat dokter mengatakan kalau anak itu didiagnosis sindrom autisme. Aku mulai menyalahkan semua orang. Aku menyalahkan Sakura. Aku menyalahkan anak itu dan bahkan diriku sendiri.

Dan hari ini semua menjadi jelas bagiku. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh egoku sendiri. Aku sudah membiarkan Sakura bekerja keras sendirian selama ini demi anak itu. Anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita yang sangat aku sayangi. Dan aku mencampakkan mereka selama setahun ini dan malah mencoba untuk mencari perempuan lain. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini?

Saat aku sedang menyelam ke dalam kenanganku, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu depan rumahku. Aku terkejut dan langsung bangun dari sofaku dengan sikap waspada. Siapa yang datang tanpa permisi seperti itu malam-malam begini? Dan bagaimana bisa ada yang tahu _password_ rumahku? _Haters_? Atau maniak? Aku mengerling pada jam dinding dan melihat sekarang baru pukul delapan malam. Aku segera beranjak dari sofa tempatku berbaring tadi dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Aku berjalan dengan sikap waspada karena siapa tahu ada orang jahat yang berniat jelek masuk ke rumahku.

Tapi saat aku sampai di ruang depan, apa yang aku lihat sekarang jauh lebih mencengangkan daripada kedatangan orang jahat yang mau merampok rumahmu. Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat perempuan itu berdiri di sana sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang hanya diikat ke belakang kelihatan berantakan. Napasnya tersengal karena kelelahan berlari.

"K-kau..?" kataku terbata.

Sakura membuang napas.

"Seharusnya kau mengganti kata kunci lama itu. Aku bisa masuk kapan saja ke sini 'kan?" katanya datar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam begini?" tanyaku. Dan aku langsung menyadari kalau pertanyaanku itu kedengaran bodoh sekali kalau diucapkan di depan Sakura.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Benar. Ini sudah bukan rumahku lagi. Jadi harusnya aku tidak datang ke sini tanpa permisi. Maafkan aku," ujarnya.

"Bukan. Maksudku.. Ini sudah malam. Dan kau ke sini malam-malam sendirian?" ralatku langsung.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sudah memencet bel di depan berkali-kali tapi tidak ada respon. Aku tahu kau di dalam. Makanya aku memaksa masuk. Maaf kalau sikapku kasar. Tapi sejak kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku tentang perceraian itu, mau tidak mau aku terpaksa harus ke sini sendiri. Untuk bertemu langsung denganmu," jelasnya, masih dengan sikapnya yang tidak ramah padaku.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Benarkah ada suara bel sejak tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Apa karena aku terlalu disibukkan dengan pikiranku sendiri tadi? Jadi saat aku susah payah ingin menghubunginya tadi, dia sudah ada di sini?

"Aku belum ada gambaran tentang perceraian itu," jawabku.

Sakura menatapku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku seharusnya yang bertanya, apa maksudmu dengan surat perceraian itu?" aku balik bertanya. Sakura balas menatapku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak perlu bertanya pun kau sudah tahu itu. Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi 'kan? Aku tahu kau masih mempunyai beban dengan adanya surat pernikahan itu. Jadi, kalau kita bercerai, aku rasa semua urusan kita sudah selesai. Kau bebas berkencan dengan gadis manapun. Dan aku akan bilang pada Sageki, ayahnya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang sangat lama," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Walau dia sedang berusaha menjadi perempuan tegar seperti biasanya, aku tahu dia sedang terluka saat ini, karena dia sama sekali tidak menatapku.

"Kau mengatakan padanya seolah-olah aku sudah mati saja," sahutku tak terima.

"Lalu apa? Apa aku harus jujur padanya? Kau tahu dia adalah anak yang tidak bisa berbohong. Dan saat dia mengatakan pada semua kau adalah ayahnya, tamat sudah karirmu," ujar Sakura.

"Kau egois. Seperti biasa," kataku kemudian.

Sakura mendongak menatapku. Aku sedikit tercengang karena matanya sedikit berair.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentangku. Cepat berikan keputusanmu dan aku akan pergi," katanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin kita bercerai?" tanyaku.

Sakura menatapku tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau masih menanyakan itu? Yang benar saja. Sudah jelas 'kan? Untuk apa aku masih berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu kalau kau sudah bermesraan dengan perempuan lain? Dan untuk apa aku mempertahankan semuanya kalau kau sama sekali tidak menganggap Sageki anakmu sendiri? Masih belum jelas? Orangtuamu sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Aku bertemu dengan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu dan mereka masih memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku barang rendahan. Hah! Lihat? Orangtuamu akan senang sekali kalau menantunya adalah seorang perempuan seperti teman wanitamu yang sekarang itu. Bukan perempuan sepertiku yang melahirkan cucu yang tidak bisa mereka banggakan. Jadi apa lagi? Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian," ujar Sakura panjang lebar. Ada airmata yang mengalir dari salah satu matanya tapi segera dihapus dengan tak sabar.

Aku tercenung di tempatku melihatnya seperti itu. Perasaanku ikut terluka saat melihatnya serapuh itu. Aku ingat pertama kali melihatnya menangis dulu. Saat dia merasa frustasi setelah kelahiran Sageki, karena anak itu menangis terus menerus dan ASI-nya tidak mau keluar. Antara kesal, sedih dan frustasi. Saat itu aku bisa memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin memeluknya seperti dulu untuk saat ini. Tidak dengan keadaan kami yang seperti ini.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat ada suara deringan ponsel berbunyi. Aku melihat Sakura buru-buru membuka tasnya. Dia melihat sekilas pada layar ponsel sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Sai-san," katanya.

Aku menunggu untuk sesaat. Raut wajah Sakura sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Alisnya mulai mengerut dan aku tahu dia sedang mendengarkan dengan cemas suara telpon di seberang.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Baiklah. Terimakasih," katanya kemudian dengan terburu. Dia menutup ponselnya dan beralih menatapku.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan jangan pernah mengabaikan pesanku!" katanya. Dia berbalik dengan tergesa tapi aku segera mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres kalau dia mulai bersikap kalut seperti ini. Dan hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti ini. Sageki.

Dia berbalik menatapku dan aku terkejut saat wajahnya mulai basah dipenuhi airmata. Dia berusaha melepaskan lengannya dariku tapi aku masih memegangnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sageki masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang di ruang gawat darurat. Kau masih mau menahanku?" serunya tak sabar, antara kesal dan bingung.

"Apa?" tanganku mulai mengendur karena aku juga terkejut mendengarnya.

Sakura segera melepaskan lengannya tak sabar dan hampir berlari keluar rumah saat aku menahannya lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," aku kembali menarik lengannya dengan paksa.

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri! Kau tidak bisa pergi ke sana sementara semua orang akan tahu kalau kau–!"

"Kau tetap keras kepala! Kau pikir dengan berjalan sendiri ke sana akan menyelesaikan masalah? Pergi dengan mobil lebih cepat dibanding berlari! Ini bukan tentang kita. Tapi anak kita!" potongku dengan cepat.

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan luar biasa kaget. Aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satu pun yang keluar. Airmatanya masih meleleh dari sudut matanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktu. Ayo!" aku menarik tangannya dan segera berlari ke garasi dengan cepat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa secemas ini setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat menunggu detik-detik kelahiran anak ini. Melihatnya memanggil-manggilku sambil menangis siang tadi adalah pemandangan paling miris yang pernah aku lihat dan itu membuatku sadar kalau aku adalah laki-laki paling jahat di dunia ini.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC.**

**Typo.**

**Alur gaje.**

**Dan lain-lain yang gak berkenan.**

**.**

**Pokoknya baca aja kalau penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine**

**You realize, I could change**

**I'm gonna show you I mean it for life**

**I'll get you back, some day..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooO0Ooo**

**[Sai]**

Aku menatap ponsel di tanganku dengan nanar. Tanganku gemetar hebat saking paniknya. Masih ada noda darah yang belum sepenuhnya terhapus dari sela-sela kuku jariku. Bajuku bagian depanku juga kena darah karena mengangkat Sageki yang kakinya terluka parah saat menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Aku benar-benar kalut sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka anak itu akan lari begitu saja ke jalan raya tanpa aku tahu alasannya. Untuk anak seumurannya memang belum begitu mengerti bagaimana cara menyeberang jalan raya dengan benar. Bagaimana ini? Sakura-san akan marah padaku kalau sampai terjadi yang serius pada putranya satu-satunya ini.

"Shimura-san. Ada apa?" aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan memanggilku dari ujung koridor rumah sakit ini.

Aku mendongak dan melihat Tsunade-san berjalan terburu-buru ke arahku. Rambut panjangnya hanya diikat sembarangan ke belakang dan aku lihat dia hanya mengenakan piyama tidur yang ditutupi mantel panjangnya. Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan selop rumah.

"Senju-san, untung kau segera datang. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Sakura setelah ini. Keadaan Sageki sedang kritis dan dokter sedang menanganinya. Aku tidak tahu," kataku dengan cemas. Aku belum pernah memperlihatkan kekalutanku pada orang lain dengan terang-terangan sebelum ini. Tapi karena aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali, sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

"Oke. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Tarik napas pelan-pelan lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kau menelponku dengan suara cepat sekali sampai aku harus buru-buru ke sini," kata Tsunade-san dengan suara lembutnya yang khas yang membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Sageki... Dia tiba-tiba berlari ke arah jalan raya, seperti melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mengejarnya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan membelikan mainan baru untuknya siang tadi. Jadi aku rasa aku harus memenuhinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu berlari dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya," ujarku panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Aku sudah menghubungi Sakura-san saat sampai di sini tadi, dan dia bilang sebentar lagi akan sampai," kata Tsunade-san.

Aku kembali membuang napas berat.

"Anak itu.. Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya," hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan saat ini.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap seperti itu. Dokter akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya," kata Tsunade-san seraya menepuk bahuku lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mataku masih terpaku pada pintu ruang operasi di depanku. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati kalau dokter akan segera keluar dan bilang kalau semua sudah ditangani dan anak itu baik-baik saja.

Dan seperti yang aku duga, ada seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku dan Tsunade-san segera berdiri dengan sikap waspada. Suster berusia sekitar 30 tahun itu menatap kami berdua.

"Kalian orangtuanya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Bukan. Kami hanya gurunya. Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan cemas. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati kalau aku tidak akan mendengar berita buruk darinya.

"Anak itu tidak terluka parah. Hanya saja kaki kanannya retak dan kami akan segera melakukan operasi. Anak itu memanggil ibunya terus sejak tadi. Kalau bisa, orangtuanya menemuinya dahulu sebelum kami akan melakukan operasi," jelas suster itu panjang lebar.

"Ahh, tapi.. Orangtuanya belum.."

"Itu Sakura-san!" aku mendengar suara Tsunade-san sedikit berseru di sebelahku.

Aku melihat ke ujung koridor rumah sakit dan melihat perempuan muda itu setengah berlari dengan wajah luar biasa cemas ke arahku. Seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi berjalan mengikutinya di belakang dengan sikap tenang. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena dia memakai topi yang sengaja dipakai sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana Sageki? Dia baik-baik saja?" Sakura berkata dengan kalut dan matanya yang sembab menatapku khawatir. Tidak ada kemarahan dalam sorot matanya itu, dan itu membuatku sedikit lega.

"Anda orangtuanya? Kebetulan sekali. Anda dipersilakan menemuinya sebelum kami melakukan prosedur operasi untuk kakinya. Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaki kanannya retak dan perlu diberi sedikit alat bantu. Tidak perlu khawatir," kata perawat itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan Sakura.

"A-ah.. Baiklah," sahut Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dia lalu berjalan mengikuti perawat masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Sebaiknya Anda menemaninya, Sasuke-san. Aku rasa Sakura-san juga butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya di dalam sana. Aku yakin perawat tidak akan keberatan Anda ada di dalam sana kalau mereka tahu posisi Anda," aku mendengar Tsunade-san berkata pelan kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya yang sejak tadi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Saat laki-laki itu melepas topinya aku baru tahu kalau aku mengenalnya. Dan aku terkesiap saat melihat laki-laki itu berjalan membelakangi kami dan berjalan memasuki ruangan di depan kami. Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Lalu menatap Tsunade-san dengan penuh tanya, seolah memintanya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Dia ayahnya. Tidak masalah 'kan?" sahut Tsunade-san dengan santai.

Aku membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Dia ayahnya. Ayah kandung dari Haruno Sageki. Mengagetkan, bukan? Tapi memang itulah kenyatannya. Ini sebenarnya rahasia sesama perempuan. Tapi karena kau yang membawa Sageki ke sini, aku mengatakannya padamu. Mereka berdua sudah menikah secara diam-diam selama ini, dan Sageki adalah anak mereka. Itu saja," Tsunade-san tersenyum sambil pura-pura menutup mulutnya dengan jarinya.

Aku lalu teringat sesuatu tentang beberapa kejadian siang ini dan sesaat sebelum insiden ini terjadi tadi.

"Ahh.. Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia memanggil-manggil ayahnya siang tadi setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi? Dan aku rasa aku ingat. Di seberang jalan tempat kami berjalan tadi, ada VCR besar yang menayangkan iklan laki-laki itu. Itu alasannya dia tiba-tiba menyeberang jalan? Karena dia mengira itu ayah-nya? Ahh, aku mengerti sekarang," aku mengangguk mengerti. Jadi itu alasannya selama ini Sageki selalu menyebut piano itu '_papa_' padahal dia tahu itu namanya piano. Yang dia ingat tentang piano itu adalah ayahnya.

"Omong-omong, Shimura-san. Sebaiknya kau segera berganti baju. Kau tidak mau orang-orang mengira kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan darah menempel di baju depanmu seperti itu 'kan?" ujar Tsunade-san dengan setengah bercanda.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai operasi selesai dan memastikan Sageki baik-baik saja, baru aku bisa pulang dengan lega," ujarku.

Tsunade-san hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura]**

Aku menghela napas panjang melihat tubuh kecil Sageki terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit pagi ini. Kata dokter, anak ini sempat kehilangan banyak darah dan sempat hampir koma karena kepalanya terbentur jalan. Tapi untungnya tidak ada yang lebih parah dari kakinya yang retak dan harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit sampai gipsnya boleh dilepas. Dia pingsan karena terlalu terkejut dengan benturan itu. Untunglah. Semua baik-baik saja sekarang.

Aku mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. Anak ini masih tertidur dengan lelap sejak minum obat sejak setelah sarapan tadi. Kata Miss Senju, siang ini mungkin teman-teman sekolahnya akan datang menjenguk ke sini. Aku tidak tahu kalau di sekolah Sageki sepopuler ini. Tapi kata Miss Senju lagi, banyak teman perempuannya yang menanyakan kenapa dia tidak kelihatan di sekolah selama dua hari. Aku tersenyum antara geli dan heran. Anak-anak kecil jaman sekarang.

"Rupanya kau cukup populer di kalangan anak-anak perempuan, ya? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Mama kalau sudah punya pacar nanti 'kan?" gumamku pelan seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan.

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil mengamati wajah kecil Sageki. Aku selalu mengamati wajahnya seperti ini setiap malam saat anak ini sudah tertidur lelap seperti ini. Semakin bertambah umurnya, wajahnya sudah mulai kelihatan cenderung ke mana. Bentuk wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya. Terutama bagian rambut dan matanya. Tapi hanya itu. Karena kata banyak orang, wajahnya cenderung mirip denganku.

Aku mengusap rambut Sageki dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan halus terdengar di belakangku.

"Permisi," sebuah suara lembut menyapaku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terpaku di tempat begitu tahu siapa orang yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit itu.

Seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ke belakang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum dan menunduk dengan sopan ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan kikuk.

"Bolehkah.. Aku masuk?" tanya perempuan itu hati-hati.

"Silakan," sahutku kaku. Perempuan itu masuk sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan dengan _paper bag_ bergambar meriah di tangannya. Aku tidak mengenal siapa perempuan ini, tapi aku tahu siapa namanya. Tentu saja. Aku masih bekerja di restoran miliknya sebagai pramusaji di sana sampai beberapa hari yang lalu. Selain itu, dia juga adalah idola terkenal yang baru debut beberapa bulan ini. Dia Yamanaka Ino. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membawanya sampai ke sini. Aku yakin dia tidak mengenalku sebagai salah seorang karyawan yang bekerja di restoran miliknya sampai dia mau bersusah payah datang ke sini. Tapi apapun alasannya. Tetap saja kedatangannya sama sekali di luar perhitunganku.

Aku melihat perempuan itu meletakkan bungkusan yang dia bawa di atas meja di samping ranjang tempat Sageki tidur. Aku masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kata Suigetsu-san, anak ini suka sekali mainan. Aku membelikannya untuknya. Semoga dia suka," kata Ino sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"Ah. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi.. Maaf kalau ini terlalu lancang dan sama sekali tidak sopan. Tapi.. Maaf, kita berdua tidak saling mengenal 'kan? Jadi, kedatangan Anda benar-benar membuatku terkejut," kataku kemudian.

Ino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mafhum.

"Aku tahu kedatanganku pasti akan mengejutkanmu. Anggap saja aku adalah fans anak ini. Setelah melihatnya bermain piano di perlombaan itu, aku sangat menyukainya. Dia anak yang berbakat," katanya.

"Jadi, Anda datang saat itu?" tanyaku, pura-pura kaget. Padahal jelas-jelas aku melihatnya ada di sana saat itu.

"Iya. Suigetsu-san yang mengundangku. Dan aku tidak menyesal datang ke sana. Aku tidak menyangka, anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus juga punya bakat khusus yang bisa membuat orang-orang normal seperti kita kagum," jawab Ino.

"Suigetsu? Jadi kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Aku mengenalnya karena dia dan Sasuke-san adalah sahabat dekat," jawab perempuan itu singkat.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Tentu saja," sahutku kemudian.

"Dan Suigetsu-san juga sudah mengatakan semua padaku," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada publik. Rahasiamu dan Sasuke-san aman di tanganku," ujar Ino. Dia tersenyum sambil menyimpulkan dua jari kanannya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi, masih bingung menatapnya. Aku pasti tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan perempuan ini.

Perempuan di depanku itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura-san. Sejak perlombaan itu dan pertemuanku dengan kalian di sana, saat melihat anak ini tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak marah saat berpapasan dengan kami waktu itu, aku jadi berpikir sendiri.. dia meneriakkan Papa setelah melihat Sasuke-san. Aku lalu ingat aku pernah menemukan sebuah foto di rumahnya. Sebuah foto Sasuke-san sedangmenggendong seorang anak kecil dan seorang perempuan di sampingnya. Aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya saat itu. Aku pikir itu hanya fotonya dengan seorang fansnya, atau mungkin saudara jauhnya. Tapi lalu aku sadar kalau foto itu bukan hanya sekedar foto fans setelah aku bertemu dengan kalian di perlombaan itu. Aku baru menyadari kenapa Sasuke-san hanya diam saja saat perlombaan itu padahal biasanya dia selalu mengomentari apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Jadi, aku bertanya pada Suigetsu_._ Dan dia mengatakan semua padaku," ungkap Ino panjang lebar. Dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan hembusan napas panjang.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara lalu lalang di luar kamar itu saat keheningan menyergap kami untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongi semua orang. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapinya. Tapi semua sudah berakhir, Ino-san. Antara aku maupun Sasuke sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kau tenang saja. Meskipun akhirnya kau tahu kalau ini adalah anaknya, anggap saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke pun.. Selama ini dia sepertinya juga tidak memperdulikan sudah punya anak atau tidak. Jadi bersikap saja sepertinya. Anggap semua yang kau dengar dari Suigetsu itu adalah lelucon konyol," kataku kemudian. Aku menahan segala perasaan terluka yang kini kembali merobek-robek di ulu hatiku.

Ino tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Tapi sepertinya, kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. sepertinya anak ini sangat membutuhkan ayahnya. Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi.. setidaknya, kembalilah pada Sasuke-san," ujarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Aku pergi karena aku punya alasan untuk pergi. Kembali ke rumah itu tak ada artinya kalau Sasuke masih memandang Sageki sebelah mata. Apa pada akhirnya dia mau mengakuinya setelah tahu kalau anak ini punya bakat? Ke mana dia selama ini, saat aku mati-matian berjuang sendirian menemani Sageki? Apa dia peduli? Sama sekali tidak. Jadi sekarang dia mulai mau mengakuinya setelah anak ini jadi anak penurut?" ujarku dengan sinis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi.. tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Sasuke-san peduli. Dia peduli padamu dan anak ini," kata Ino.

"Apa?" aku kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu berdua akhir-akhir ini. Pergi ke tempat yang kami inginkan, bersenang-senang di sana. Tapi terkadang, Sasuke-sansepertinya tidak benar-benar fokus pada apa yang ada di sekitarnya saat dia sendirian. Dia berkali-kali bilang padaku ingin menjual rumah miliknya karena terlalu besar, tapi berkali-kali juga dia bilang tidak jadi menjualnya karena banyak kenangan di sana," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Lalu? Bukankah selama ini hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Ino mendesah.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu. Suigetsu-san bilang padaku, Sasuke-san tidak seperti itu saat kalian berkencan dulu. Dia bahkan mengeluh terus pada Suigetsu-san setelah kencan. Kalian bertengkar seminggu sekali, lalu berbaikan lagi dua hari setelah itu. Begitu seterusnya. Karena hal sepele. Kau selalu datang terlambat saat janjian dan Sasuke-san akan memarahimu sepanjang. Tidak suka diperlakukan romantis dan selalu lupa memberikan coklat saat _valentine. _Kau pernah memasakan coklat untuknya, tapi karena terlalu matang, rasanya jadi pahit sekali. Suigetsu-san menceritakan semua padaku. Saat-saat di mana ada seorang gadis yang bisa membuat laki-laki seperti Sasuke-san mengomel setiap hari," terang Ino panjang lebar. Dia tersenyum geli kepadaku.

"Tapi itu hanya masa lalu," jawabku pendek.

"Kalian bisa memulainya lagi setelah ini 'kan? Pikirkanlah Sageki kecil ini. Bukan perasaan kalian saja. Ayolah. Kalian sudah tidak berkencan lagi. Ada anak ini," kata Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku? Tidak ada masalah denganku. Karena... ada orang lain yang aku sukai," kata Ino dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan tampak ada kesedihan dalam bola matanya. Tapi lalu dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tegas. "Jadi, Sakura-san, mulailah berbaikan dengan Sasuke-san. Dia pasti akan jadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab kalau kau memberinya kesempatan," lanjutnya. Dia mendekatiku dan meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku dan mendengarkan kata-kataku. Aku akan senang sekali mendengar kalau kau sudah kembali ke rumah itu. Aku akan datang ke sana, sebagai sahabat. Dan dengan kekasihku, tentu saja. Sakura-san? Katakan iya. Katakan aku akan melihatmu dan Sageki saat aku ke rumah Sasuke-san nanti," kata Ino dengan nada agak memaksa. Dia lalu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berpamitan padaku dan berjalan keluar pintu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku sesaat sebelum perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu.

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihat.. seorang anak yang hidup terpisah dengan ayah yang sangat dia rindukan. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-san," Ino sekarang benar-benar meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit itu.

Aku tercenung di tempatku sepeninggal perempuan itu. Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum aku bisa mencegah air mataku menetes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Ino]**

Baik aku maupun Sai tidak ada yang saling bicara satu sama lain ketika kami terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini. Kami hanya bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa saling bicara dan hanya membiarkan detik-detik berharga ini dengan saling diam.

Aku sengaja datang ke kafe ini malam ini setelah selesai melakukan rekaman untuk menghilangkan penat. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri dan pergi minum untuk melupakan kepenatanku. Aku datang ke sini sendirian dan berharap aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku sendiri. Melupakan segala pekerjaanku dan kisah asmaraku.

Tapi aku justru bertemu dengan orang terakhir yang ingin aku temui untuk saat ini.

Sai. Dan dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"A.. Keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya seraya menatap bangku kosong di depanku. Berusaha memulai percakapan dan memecahkan keheningan yang ganjil ini.

"Iya. Tentu saja tidak," jawabku kikuk.

Sai lalu duduk di bangku kosong di depanku. Dan kami berdua kembali terdiam cukup lama. Seorang perlayan datang sambil membawakan pesanan Sai.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku agak kikuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sai datar.

Aku mengangguk. Kenapa sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang merasa secanggung ini? Sai tampak setenang biasanya dan seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.

"Aku kaget melihatmu di pertunjukan musik kemarin. Aku tidak menyangka, kau yang melatih anak itu. Kau ... kau semakin hebat," ujarku canggung. Aku tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus aku lontarkan untuk memuji kemampuannya. Nyatanya, dia bisa melatih seorang anak berkebutuhan khusus adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku duga.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sai.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam. Aku meneguk sakeku dan Sai mulai membuka botol minumannya. Dia menuangkan minumannya ke gelasnya dan meneguknya.

"Aku datang hari itu," kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku datang. Tapi aku terlambat dan kau sudah tidak ada di sana," jawab Sai , dia meletakkan botolnya di atas meja dan beralih menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Dan tiba-tiba suasana di antara kami jadi semakin canggung.

"B-benarkah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Maaf. Aku baru menyadari itu.. Aku ingat itu hari apa. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Karena aku pikir itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Aku terus menerus mengabaikan semuanya, bahkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sering melarikan diri dan membohongi semua orang termasuk diriku sendiri kalau kau hanyalah seorang perempuan di masa laluku. Tapi setelah malam itu, aku menyadari. Aku masih terus mengharapkanmu untuk kembali lagi padaku. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak mungkin," kata Sai panjang lebar.

Aku membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu benar-benar.. benar-benar–?" aku tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku. Kini dadaku berdesir cepat sekali.

"Aku belajar dari banyak orang di sekitarku. Dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan adalah hal yang sangat bodoh," jawab Sai seraya menuangkan minumannya lagi.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sai tidak segera dan malah melihatku seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Hanya saja.. aku tidak ingin terus menerus tertekan oleh perasaanku sendiri. Benar. Aku menyukaimu. Perasaanku masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa mengulangi semua dari awal. Tapi aku tidak memaksa. Kalau kau sudah memiliki orang lain yang kau cintai. Setidaknya aku sudah jujur pada perasaanku.. dan juga padamu," kata Sai .

Aku terdiam dan tidak segera menjawab. Batinku sedang berperang saat ini. Antara keegoisan dan juga naluriku sebagai seorang perempuan. Laki-laki ini..

Tenggorokanku tercekat dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"Selama ini.. Aku hanya berpikir, kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padaku," kataku kemudian. Susah payah menahan tangis yang sudah ingin keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai bertanya sambil menatapku heran.

Aku tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menunduk menatap lantai di bawahku, meredam suara hingar di sekelilingku dengan batinku yang sedang berkecamuk saat ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau kita tidak bisa bersama lagi sejak itu. Jadi, aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu," kataku akhirnya, dengan lirih sekali.

Sai tidak segera menjawab. Aku tahu dia kini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

.

.

.

**[Sai]**

Aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan kaget. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku juga berusaha untuk melupakannya kan? Jadi kenapa aku harus kaget mendengarnya mengatakan itu?

"Kau membuatku hampir putus asa, kau tahu? Aku memang berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Aku bodoh sekali, ya?" Ino kembali meneguk minumannya, kali ini langsung dari botolnya. Dia meneguknya tanpa henti sampai botol itu hampir habis. Aku menatap dua botol kosong yang sudah teronggok tak berdaya di sampingnya. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol itu sendirian, dan kali ini hampir yang ketiga? Pantas wajahnya sudah memerah seperti itu, pikirku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau selalu pergi tanpa meminta penjelasanku? Kenapa kau selalu pergi seolah kau tidak ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan pergi dengan sikap acuh begitu? Kenapa?" Ino berseru kesal ke arahku. Dia meletakkan botol di tangannya ke atas meja dengan keras.

Aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. Beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat kami langsung menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan aneh.

" Ada denganmu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti laki-laki sepertimu. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini dan tidak mengatakan semua padaku? Kenapa kau selalu diam saja dan tidak mengatakan semuanya? Kenapa kau membiarkanku terkatung-katung sendiri seperti orang gila setahun belakangan ini? Kenapa?" Ino menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

Aku menatap sekelilingku dan minta maaf pada orang-orang yang duduk di dekatku karena mereka mulai menatap kami dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau mulai mabuk, Ino," kataku dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ino meraih botolnya lagi dan hampir meminumnya, tapi tanganku lebih dulu merebut botol itu darinya.

"Kembalikan! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" Ino menampik tanganku dengan keras.

"Kau mabuk. Ayo aku antar kau pulang," kataku seraya beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa~? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, ? Jawab aku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencampakkanku?" tanya Ino lagi sambil dia menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak mencampakkanmu. Kau mabuk. Sudah, jangan bicara macam-macam lagi," kataku kemudian. Aku meraih lengannya dengan susah payah karena dia berkali-kali menampiknya dengan keras.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku," kata Ino kemudian, kali ini dengan suara lirih. Sangat lirih sampai aku hampir tidak mendengarnya. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu," sahutku kemudian. Aku benar-benar harus menahan maluku saat melihat orang-orang melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ch! Bohong!" Ino memukul pipiku pelan. Aku menatapnya terbelalak. Baru kali ini dia melakukannya padaku.

"Kau pasti benar-benar mabuk. Ayo, pulang," aku berusaha melingkarkan lengannya ke bahuku dengan susah payah. Ino berkali-kali hampir terjatuh karena sepatu hak tingginya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau memaksaku?" Ino berseru marah sambil melepas tangannya.

"Tapi kau mabuk dan bicaramu mulai tidak karuan," kataku. Aku kembali meraih lengannya dan mengalungkannya ke bahuku lagi sebelum Ino mencegahnya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanyanya. Mata biru lautnya menatapku lekat. Aku tahu dia sedang tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi tatapannya itu membuatku tersadar. Dia masih Ino yang dulu di mataku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku kemudian, dengan suara pelan. Aku akan mengalungkan lengannya lagi, tapi Ino kembali mencegahnya.

"Buktikan. Kalau kau masih.. mencintaiku," ujarnya. Matanya masih menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku, dan balas menatapnya dengan lekat. Entah berapa lama kami saling bertatapan seperti ini. Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan akal pikiranku dengan menghiraukan tatapan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di sekitar kami.

"Ayo, pulang," kataku kemudian. Tapi Ino tetap bergeming dan masih menatapku.

"Hah. Kita pulang!" aku mengalungkan lengannya dengan paksa ke bahuku dan menyeretnya keluar dari kafe itu. Dia pasti benar-benar mabuk sampai mengatakan hal-hal gila seperti itu tadi. Ino protes dan berusaha melepaskan diri saat aku membawanya ke mobilku, tapi aku tetap memeganginya sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya aku menggendongnya sampai ke mobilku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura]**

Aku menutup ponsel di tanganku dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Lalu pandanganku mengarah pada tempat tidur di sampingku. Sageki sudah bisa duduk dan kini sedang bermain dengan mainan yang dibawa Suigetsu dua hari yang lalu. Dia akan minta turun dari ranjang kalau tidak dialihkan perhatiannya dengan mainan seperti itu.

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang.

Telepon dari orangtuaku barusan membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

Dari awal mereka memang tidak menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Dan begitu mereka tahu kalau aku melahirkan anak yang berbeda dan tidak seperti anak lainnya, mereka mulai menyalahkanku. Aku berkali-kali meyakinkan mereka kalau Sageki sama dengan yang lain. Dia tidak abnormal maupun gila. Dia hanya memiliki kebutuhan khusus.

Tapi mereka bersikeras untuk tetap memintaku pulang.

Dan saat itu aku masih bertahan.

Walaupun itu artinya, aku harus menyembunyikan pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke karena anak ini dari mereka. Aku selalu bilang pada mereka kalau hubunganku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, itu sama sekali tidak sesuai.

Dan begitu mendengar kabar Sageki masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, mereka tetap menyalahkanku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Begitulah cara mereka mencemaskan orang lain. Kalau orangtuaku mulai menyalahkanku karena tidak hati-hati, itu artinya mereka sangat mencemaskan Sageki. Aku sudah melarang mereka untuk datang kemari karena terlalu jauh. Dan aku tidak mau mereka melihatku dan Sasuke masih saling berdiam diri seperti ini.

Aku menarik napas panjang saat pintu geser ruangan itu terbuka.

Sesaat aku hanya menatap dua orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Lebih terkejut daripada apapun yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kedatangan dua orang ini di sini.

Tapi sekarang mereka ada di sini. Sedang menatapku. Masih dengan tatapan seperti dulu. Tatapan tidak suka.

Mereka adalah orangtua Sasuke.

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku dan membungkukkan badanku dengan sopan kepada mereka.

"Apa kau tahu artinya menghormati orang tua? Seharusnya kau menghubungi kami kalau ada apa-apa dengan anak ini," tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis seraya berjalan menghampiri Sageki.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Tapi segera menyadari situasinya dan langsung minta maaf seraya kembali membungkukkan badanku.

"Suigetsu yang mengatakan padaku kalau cucuku sedang dalam perawatan di rumah sakit," ujar ayah Sasuke, dengan suara yang dalam dan berat. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan ke sisi ranjang yang satunya.

"Begini jadinya kalau memisahkan anak dan ayahnya. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Anak ini meraung-raung tak karuan begitu melihat Sasuke. Seharusnya kau memikirkan terlebih dahulu saat akan membawa anak ini pergi dari rumah," ibu Sasuke mulai bicara dengan nada sinis yang sama sekali kedengaran tidak enak di telingaku. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya menghela napas lelah. Aku sudah lelah disalahkan terus sejak tadi.

"Jangan menyalahkan Sakura terus menerus, _okaasan_!"

Sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar di pintu. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana, hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual dan menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa salahku? Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang benar 'kan? Coba saja kalau anak ini tidak dipisahkan darimu. Dia tidak akan mengalami hal semalang ini. Untung saja dia tidak apa-apa," kata ibu Sasuke seraya mengusap rambut Sageki dengan lembut. Anak itu mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

"Kami berdua salah. Itu saja. Jangan hanya menyalahkan Sakura karena ini. Dia sudah merawat Sageki jadi seperti sekarang. Siapa yang dulu bilang kalau dia adalah anak yang tidak bisa diandalkan? Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan sekarang?" kata Sasuke seraya menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

"Karena dia punya bakat musik darimu," sahut ayahnya.

"Bakat itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya kalau tidak ada yang mendampingi dan mengarahkannya. Selama ini Sakura sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk membuat anak itu memiliki nilai tambah seperti anak-anak lain. Dan sekarang kalian masih menyalahkannya?" kata Sasuke.

Aku menunduk dengan kedua tangan terpaut di depan. Aku tidak berani mendongak dan melihat ke arah Sasuke maupun kedua orangtuanya. Aku mengenal nada suara yang kesal dan marah itu.

Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu ...

Saat Sasuke meminta ijin pada kedua orangtuanya untuk menikahiku. Seperti inilah ketegangan yang terjadi pada saat itu.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba kemari?" nada suara Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin.

"Bicaramu sama sekali tidak sopan, Sasuke! Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan cucuku, tentu saja," jawab ibu Sasuke.

"Setelah kalian tahu kalau anak ini berbakat? Saat anak ini sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar ..."

"_Mama_! Kenapa semua orang berteriak-teriak? Aku tidak suka! Aku mau keluar!"

Mau tidak mau aku menoleh juga ke arah Sageki dan melihat anak itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia marah. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kalian selesaikan urusan kalian di luar ruangan ini? Aku khawatir Sageki akan marah dan itu akan mengacaukan semuanya," ujarku kemudian. Tanpa menoleh pada siapapun di sana, aku mendekati Sageki.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" aku mendengar suara ibu Sageki.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Tidak mudah mengurus anak ini. Kalau kalian mau memahaminya, kalian pasti akan mengerti. Semuanya tidak terjadi secara begitu saja. Selalu ada proses. Dan membuat anak ini mengerti, adalah proses panjang yang sulit. Kalau kalian tetap menghakimiku sebagai perempuan dan ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab, silakan saja. Bagaimanapun juga, anak ini tetap akan membutuhkanku. Karena saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bisa menerima perbedaannya hanya aku. Kalau kalian ingin dekat dengan anak ini, cobalah mengerti keadaannya dan jangan menuntutnya untuk jadi sempurna seperti yang kalian inginkan," ujarku panjang lebar seraya mengusap kepala Sageki dengan lembut. Anak itu langsung memegang tanganku dengan erat dan kembali menatap kedua orangtua Sasuke dengan tatapan tak senang.

Aku masih tidak menoleh. Tapi dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat kedua orangtua Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari sana. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau juga menyuruhku keluar?" suara Sasuke membuatku langsung membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Dia masih di sana. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam celananya. Menatapku dengan serius.

"Kalau kau juga membuat keributan di sini, aku–"

"Apa kau akan menyuruhku keluar lagi dari kehidupanmu?" Sasuke menyela perkataanku tanpa menungguku selesai berkata-kata.

Aku terhenyak di tempatku. Untuk beberapa saat mata kami bertemu dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ini setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tahu aku salah selama ini. Tapi bisakah kita memulai semua dari awal lagi?" Sasuke masih menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang menghujam dadaku. Hatiku berdesir cepat sekali melihat kedua matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selalu ditujukan untukku. Dan aku sadar kalau aku masih mencintai laki-laki ini setelah semua yang dilakukannya.

"_Papa, _kau tidak akan pergi lagi 'kan?" tanya Sageki tiba-tiba. Aku terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan Sasuke.

Baik aku maupun Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ajari aku piano. Aku ingin main piano dengan papa," jawab Sageki.

Aku merasa kalau Sasuke sedang menatapku lagi. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajarimu," sahutnya kemudian.

Aku masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya saat aku melihat Sageki berseru senang sambil memainkan mobil-mobilan di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Ino]**

Aku terbangun dengan kaget karena bunyi alarm yang berdering dengan nyaring tepat di samping telingaku. Mataku langsung terbuka dengan susah payah sambil tanganku meraba-raba sekitar tubuhku mencari asal suara. Tanganku memegang sesuatu yang dingin dan keras di samping kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah dan mengamati benda yang aku pegang itu. Ahh, ponselku berbunyi. Aku menguap lebar sekali dan merasakan kepalaku berdenyut dengan keras saat aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku.

Ohh.. Kenapa rasanya pusing sekali? Aku meremas kepalaku dan kembali meletakkan kepalaku di atas bantal. Bantal? Aku meraba-raba sekitar tempatku berbaring saat ini. Hangat. Dan lembut.

Aku membuka mataku lebar sekarang. Lalu aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Di mana aku?

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Aku sangat mengenali ruangan ini. Ini kamarku yang ada di rumah orangtuaku. Samar-samar telingaku mendengar bunyi gaduh di luar pintu kamar. Bunyi denting perabotan yang disertai bunyi-bunyi lain dari balik pintu kamar ini.

Ini rumah orangtuaku. Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini?

Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di apartemenku?

Ingatanku mulai terkumpul dengan samar-samar. Aku menengok ke arah jam weker yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurku. Apa? Sudah jam sembilan pagi? Aku membelalakkan mata menatap jam itu. Dahiku berkerut mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa aku bisa sampai di rumah orangtuaku.

Seingatku, tadi malam aku recording di studio dan pulang agak larut malam. Lalu aku pergi ke kafe untuk minum dan–

OH! Aku menutup mulutku sendiri dengan kaget. Aku bertemu Sai di sana dan sepertinya aku mabuk berat.

Suara ketukan di luar pintu membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Ino. Kau sudah bangun?" suara ibuku terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

"Oh! Iya!" aku berseru dengan agak keras.

"Sarapanmu sudah siap. Kau ada jadwal hari ini 'kan? Cepat bangun dan keluar," kata_ ibuku _lagi.

"Aku akan segera keluar," jawabku.

Aku lalu turun dari tempat tidurku dan baru sadar kalau gaun yang aku pakai tadi malam masih melekat di tubuhku. Aku mendesah panjang. Ahh.. Apa aku semabuk itu sampai aku lupa mengganti bajuku?

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian bersamaan dengan dering yang berbunyi dari ponselku. Aku mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidurku yang berantakan dan segera membuka layarnya untuk mengecek siapa yang mengirimiku e-mail.

Jantungku seketika berhenti rasanya saat aku membaca nama yang tertera di ponsel itu. Dan tanganku jadi bergetar saking kagetnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Antara senang karena menerima pesan darinya, atau malu karena aku mungkin melakukan hal memalukan di depannya kemarin.

Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pesan dari Sai dengan perasaan berdebar.

"_**Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku mengantarmu ke apartemenmu dan fans akan mengira macam-macam tentang kita. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumah orangtuamu. Bagaimanapun juga itu jauh lebih aman. Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan tadi malam. Itu 'kan yang kau khawatirkan? Tapi kau harus mengganti biaya karena aku mengantarkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu nanti malam? Di tempat biasa? Aku akan menunggu di sana." **_

Aku menatap layar ponsel itu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.

Apa yang aku katakan tadi malam sampai Sai melakukan hal ini? Mana pernah dia mengajakku dengan cara seperti ini selama ini? Aku harap aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang fatal. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas saking frustasinya.

Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mulai berdenting pelan dan membuatku bersiul sepanjang pagi ini. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya sepanjang hari ini. Dan kata-kata Sai tadi malam terngiang-ngiang terus dalam kepalaku.

"_**Kalau sebenarnya aku masih menyukaimu dan aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."**_

Aku tersenyum lebar.

Mungkin setelah ini, kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Sakura]**

"Mama! Aku membuat prakarya dari _clay_ dan Miss Senju bilang bagus sekali," Sageki langsung bergelayut manja kepadaku saat aku baru saja tiba di ruang tunggu untuk menjemput anak itu.

"Oh? Benarkah? Boleh Mama melihatnya? Apa yang kau buat?" tanyaku antusias, seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang itu.

"Miss Senju menyimpannya di lemari kaca di kelas. Aku membuat kelinci. Mama aku ingin memelihara kelinci," Sageki berkata sambil duduk di pangkuanku.

"Apa? Tapi kau baru saja membeli anak kucing dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang sudah minta kelinci," kataku. Sageki mulai terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Kata Himawari, dia memelihara kelinci. Dan telinganya panjang sekali," sahutnya.

"Ahh.. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kucingnya? Apa kata Mama? Kau janji akan menyayangi dan memeliharanya dengan baik 'kan?" tanyaku.

Sageki terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Nah.. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Mama akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," kataku seraya menurunkan Sageki dari pangkuanku.

Sageki segera menggenggam tanganku dengan erat begitu aku mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sudah tidak ada orang di halaman sekolahan itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa guru yang sedang bersiap pulang dan menyapa ramah ke arah kami saat kami berjalan menyusuri taman sekolah itu.

"_Papa_!" seru Sageki tiba-tiba saat kami tiba di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Itu," Sageki menunjuk pada satu arah di kejauhan. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Sageki melepaskan tangannya dariku dan berlari ke arah yang tadi ditunjuknya. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam dan mengenakan topi menutupi sebagian wajahnya berdiri di samping mobil yang terparkir di antara dua pepohonan berdaun rimbun di salah satu sisi jalan. Dia terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arah Sageki yang berlari ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu berjongkok saat Sageki sampai padanya dan menggendongnya sambil mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan langkah agak berat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku padahal aku sudah bilang akan menjemputnya 'kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada protes saat aku tiba di depan mereka.

"Kau bilang ada _interview_ hari ini. Cepat masuk. Nanti banyak yang melihatmu," kataku seraya menatap sekelilingku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang memperhatikan kami, tapi fans punya mata seribu. Apalagi para otaku.

"_Mama, _aku duduk di belakang," Sageki berlari ke pintu mobil untuk jok di belakang dan langsung membukanya. Aku menahan pintu mobil agar tidak menutup sebelum melangkah masuk mengikutinya. Tapi tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan dan aku kembali berdiri di luar.

"Kau duduk di depan. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," kata Sasuke, masih memegangi lenganku. Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Baiklah," sahutku seraya menutup pintu mobil dengan agak keras.

Aku berjalan melewatinya tanpa melihat wajahnya dan langsung membuka pintu mobil bagian depan. Sageki sudah mulai berceloteh mengomentari apapun yang lewat di sekitarnya. Mulai dari mobil yang berjalan di jalanan, beberapa iklan yang terpasang di baliho di pinggir jalanan dan hal-hal sepele yang tidak aku perhatikan sebelumnya.

"_Mama_, _Hot wheel_-ku yang kemarin rusak. Rodanya sudah lepas," kata Sageki sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil setelah sebelumnya mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab Sageki tapi sudah didahului Sasuke.

"Kita akan beli yang baru nanti. Asal kau jadi anak penurut dan tidak marah-marah," katanya seraya menoleh ke arah Sageki seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan marah-marah, _papa,_" sahut Sageki datar. Dia kembali menatap mobilnya tanpa memperhatikan kami lagi. Dan mulai asik dengan dunianya sendiri lagi. Menatap jalanan di sekeliling dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya lalu memikirkannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala anak itu. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan mulai menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi. Mobil mulai melaju dan aku juga memakai sabuk pengamanku tanpa bicara.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku? Kau bilang kau akan memberiku kesempatan setelah ini," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan tanpa melihatku. Pandangannya fokus pada jalanan di depannya yang sudah mulai dipenuhi beberapa mobil.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ini," sahutku singkat. Aku juga tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa? Ini sudah satu bulan lebih, Sakura. Kau selalu menghindariku. Kau tidak pernah mau bicara denganku kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang penting sekali. Kau hanya selalu fokus pada Sageki dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Kita seperti benar-benar menjadi orang lain," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya melempar pandang keluar jendela di sampingku.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu. Itu saja," jawabku kemudian.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku akan mengkhianatimu lagi? Kau takut aku akan mencampakkanmu lagi? Kau takut aku akan melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bersikap sebebas dulu padanya. Entah hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya atau bagaimana, tapi aku merasa selalu ada jarak yang tidak bisa dilewati setiap kami hanya berdua saja. Sasuke selalu memulai semuanya, tapi tetap saja perasaanku seakan menahanku untuk melakukan semuanya seperti dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku rasa Sasuke benar. Mungkin aku sendiri yang terlalu takut kalau semua akan terulang lagi suatu saat. Aku belum siap untuk membuka perasaanku padanya lagi, karena perasaanku mungkin tidak akan sesakit dulu kalau suatu saat aku harus pergi lagi darinya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau kalau aku menyakitimu lagi. Kau boleh menamparku, mengataiku sesukamu, mengatakan pada publik tentang ini semua, mengutukku.. Apapun! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau kalau aku membuatmu terluka lagi," kata Sasuke dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam," ujarku datar.

"Lalu apa? Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bisa membuatmu memaafkanku? Kau bilang sudah memaafkanku, tapi sikapmu padaku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar memaafkanku. Tinggal beberapa bulan sebelum aku pergi ke Taiwan untuk _filming_ doramaku. Aku tidak akan ada di Jepang untuk beberapa bulan. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita dan memulainya dari awal. Orangtuamu maupun orangtuaku juga sudah tidak mempermasalahkan ini lagi 'kan? Mereka sudah mau membuka hati untuk pernikahan kita. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang mulai menutup diri dariku?" ujar Sasuke. Sekarang dia menatapku.

"Lihat jalan di depanmu. Dan jangan membicarakan ini di depan Sageki," kataku dingin.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu bersikap dingin padaku. Apa kita tidak bisa memulainya dari awal lagi? Seperti dulu lagi.. Sakura?" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah dan dia menatapku lama.

Aku tidak balas melihatnya dan asik mengamati beberapa orang yang sedang menyeberang jalan di depanku. Tapi Sasuke masih bergeming dan melihatku, seolah menuntut jawaban dariku saat ini juga. Dia tahu aku selalu tidak bisa mengelak kalau ditatap dengan cara seperti itu. Makanya aku memilih untuk tidak melihatnya.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, terpaksa aku akan kembali pada perempuan itu," kata Sasuke kemudian, kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Aku tersenyum sinis menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Sejak kapan aku melarangmu berhubungan dengan perempuan itu? Kau bebas melakukan apa saja semaumu selagi kau bisa," sahutku dingin.

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan tampak sekali kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku memintamu kembali kalau kau terus menjauhiku seperti ini?" ujarnya gemas.

"Demi Sageki. Karena dia membutuhkanmu. Sebagai ayahnya," jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sejauh ini belum," sahutku pendek.

"Kau benar-benar ..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kelihatan menahan kekesalan di wajahnya. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Biarkan saja. Kalau dia bersabar dan mau menunggu seperti kata-katanya dulu, aku pasti akan berubah untuknya.

"_Mama,_" panggil Sageki pelan dari jok belakang.

"Ada apa?" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Sageki terlilhat sedang mengamati sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Itu.. Yang di mobil bibi yang itu. Namanya apa?" tunjuk Sageki pada sesuatu di luar jendela. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan melihat keluar jendela mobil. Seorang perempuan sedang menggendong bayi kecil yang dililit selimut dan kain hangat di dalam mobil di samping mobil kami.

"Itu? Bayi? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Satoru juga punya adik bayi. Aku pernah melihat _mama_-nya membawanya ke sekolah. Satoru bilang, adiknya lucu. Mama.. Lucu itu apa?" tanya Sageki dengan mata polos.

Nah.. Benar 'kan? Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal di luar dugaan seperti ini. Aku terdiam dan berpikir untuk sesaat.

"Itu adalah.. perasaan di mana kau akan tersenyum atau tertawa saat melihat sesuatu. Seperti saat kau tertawa saat melihat kartun kesukaanmu," jawabku kemudian.

Sageki tidak menjawab. Dia kelihatan sedang mencerna dan memikirkan jawabanku karena dahinya berkerut sambil mulutnya mengulangi jawabanku dengan pelan.

"Apa.. Apa Shiroi juga lucu?" tanya anak itu kemudian. Shiroi adalah nama anak kucing yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu denganku. Karena warnanya putih, makanya dia menamainya Shiro yang artinya putih. Sasuke tepatnya yang memberinya nama.

"Ahh.. Iya. Seperti itulah," jawabku kemudian.

"_Mama_," panggil Sageki lagi.

"Ya?" aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku juga ingin adik bayi," jawab Sageki.

"Eh?" sahutku kaget.

Aku mendengar Sasuke tertawa agak keras di sampingku mendengar jawaban Sageki tadi. Tapi dia tidak menoleh ke arahku dan masih terus menyetir.

"Satoru bilang adiknya sering menangis keras. Dan suka menggigiti robot miliknya. _Mama_.. Aku mau adik bayi," kata Sageki lagi dengan polos.

Aku kebingungan sendiri mau menjawab bagaimana sementara Sasuke tak berhenti tertawa geli sambil melihat Sageki dari spion di depannya.

"Ahh.. Sageki sayang.. Begini, adik bayi tidak bisa datang dengan mudah seperti Shiroi-mu. Jadi.. Untuk sementara, anggap saja Shiroi seperti adik bayi. Lagipula, dia juga lucu 'kan?" kataku.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa menangis. Dan larinya kencang sekali. Kadang dia menggigitku dan mencakar tanganku kalau mainannya aku ambil," ujar Sageki.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab tapi Sasuke mendahuluiku untuk menyahut.

"Akan aku berikan kau adik bayi, Sageki!" jawabnya.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat sekali dan menatapnya penuh protes.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan menjanjikannya yang macam-macam. Kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya, dia akan marah," kataku. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatapku sambil angkat bahu tak acuh.

"Benarkah? _Papa_?" tanya Sageki.

"Hm. Asal kau janji akan sabar menunggunya. Adik bayi tidak bisa langsung datang saat kau menginginkannya. Kau mau menunggu atau tidak?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap Sageki dari spion di depannya.

"Iya. Aku mau menunggu. Aku mau adik bayi," jawab Sageki dengan antusias.

"Sasuke!_"_ aku masih berkata dengan nada protes kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah untuk anak seusia Sageki sudah pantas punya adik? Dia sudah hampir 5 tahun, tidak masalah 'kan? Apa kau takut aku tidak ada saat kau hamil nanti? Ada orangtuaku, orangtuamu. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan keberatan untuk menemanimu," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar tanpa melihatku.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," kataku.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana membuatnya?" Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda dan itu sukses membuat wajahku bersemu merah.

"_Hei_!" sahutku dengan nada protes.

Tapi Sasuke kembali tidak menggubrisku dan kembali menatap jalanan di depanku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku membuang napas kesal. Yang benar saja! Dan wajahku masih bersemu merah saat aku melihat Sasuke diam-diam mengerling ke arahku.

Sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hahahaha! Kecepeten, ya? Saya punya waktu luang beberapa hari ini, jadi full di depan laptop buat nerusin fic. Gile lu, ndroo! Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja. **

**Yang penting udah end, deh. **

**Kisah ini terinspirasi dari keponakan saya sebenernya. Dia juga punya sindrom Asperger dan syukurlah sekarang udah banyak perkembangannya. Penggambarannya kayak Sageki itu. Bedanya, keponakan saya itu berkembangnya di drum. Dan sebenernya, kalimat yang dilontarkan anak asperger itu gak sesimpel Sageki. Bahkan kata-kata mereka terkesan gak dipahami banya orang, karena terlalu baku dan kaku. Jadi, ya beginilah.**

**Maafkan atas segala kekurangan dan kecacatan dalam fic ini. Yah, namanya juga fic. **

**Dan sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan fic-fic lain yang terlantarkan.**

**Makasih yang udah follow, fav, review fic ini. Dan juga para silent readers di luar sana. **


End file.
